Danse Macabre
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: 12 passos para conhecer Daryl Dixon. Daryl Dixon por inteiro.
1. Chapter 1

**N.A.:** Olá, galera. Essa fic está há tempo sendo confeccionada e hoje resolvi postar, mesmo faltando poucos capítulos para finalizar. A LINDA da Ana Caroline lê desde o primeiro capítulo e tem ataques... ahahauahua te adoro! Obrigadão, amore!

Boa leitura! Sem betagem!

* * *

 _Olhar_

Tudo havia começado quando conheci Daryl Dixon. Eu o conhecia do mesmo modo que todas as pessoas o conheciam; ou seja, não o conhecia. Ninguém ali conhecia Daryl. Ninguém sabia quem ele era realmente. Eu ao menos sabia que não.

Hoje, olhando para trás, para o nosso 'Programa de 12 passos', vejo que nunca conheci Daryl. Ele era como Tango. Complicado, quase impossível, mas ao conseguir, satisfatório. Esse é Daryl Dixon.

Por meses eu o observei, por meses eu apenas o deixei em seu canto, até que minha curiosidade levou o melhor de mim e tudo começou. Eu não sabia o tipo de animal feroz que eu estava cutucando, mas hoje tenho a plena certeza de que fiz a coisa certa, ou ele não seria meu.

Estava levando duas latas de sopa quente para Daryl e Glenn na torre de vigia, ainda estávamos na prisão na época em que demos o primeiro passo dos doze. Subi com cuidado para não derramar a sopa ou as colheres e primeiro vi Glenn sentado na cadeira de praia remendada. Ele sorriu pra mim.

"Beth, a salvadora."

Dei risada. Após a gripe que quase o matou, Glenn estava mais sorridente. Entreguei sua lata e sua colher, estremecendo com o frio que fazia ali dentro. Era alto e algumas janelas estavam quebradas, o que fazia passar muito vento por ali. Procurei Daryl com os olhos, mas não o encontrei.

"Onde ele está?"

Glenn sorriu e apontou para cima. Balancei a cabeça e me movi para perto de uma escada de madeira improvisada que dava para um alçapão que estava aberto. Olhei pelo buraco e vi o céu cheio de estrelas e Daryl em pé, o poncho caindo pelos ombros e a arma presa nas mãos.

"Daryl?"

Ele olhou para baixo, os cabelos caindo no rosto, os olhos brilharam estranhos com a luz da lua. Engoli em seco, Daryl sempre havia me assustado com esse tipo de olhar. Tentei sorrir, mas o que consegui foi apenas forçar um lado de minha boca pra cima. Mostrei a lata e ele agachou, esticando a mão.

Tive que subir alguns degraus para poder entregar em sua mão a lata, e ao fazer, o vi me olhar fundo nos olhos, como sempre fazia com as pessoas. Respirei fundo.

"Obrigado."

Ele levantou e voltou a posição original, apenas agora tomando a sopa e vigiando o perímetro. Sorri para Glenn e desci, voltando para as celas, passando pela cela de Rick e vendo-o dormir junto de Judith.

Deitei em minha cama, a cabeça passeando por tudo que precisaria fazer no dia seguinte. Eu estava encarregada de lavar a louça do café e as roupas de cama. Pensei em quantas roupas de cama teria que pegar e então pensei em Daryl. Eu teria que pegar a dele antes que ele e Glenn voltassem da ronda, ou ele me mataria por acordá-lo para fazer isso.

Mal consegui fechar os olhos e ouvi passos no corredor. Acordei assustada e vi que alguém passava na frente de minha cela. A única cela que havia após a minha era de Daryl e ele deveria estar na ronda. Me levantei e abri a cortina que eu havia colocado para que pudesse ter privacidade. Daryl passava pelo corredor devagar, tirando o poncho dos ombros.

"Daryl?" Ele parou e olhou para trás, seus olhos fixos em meu rosto. "O que faz aqui?"

"Sua irmã foi visitar o Chinês, não sou obrigado a ficar ouvindo aquilo."

Fiquei vermelha. Eu sabia que Glenn e Maggie estavam transando sempre que possível. Assenti e o vi se virar para poder entrar na própria cela.

"Daryl?" Ele se virou irritado. "Preciso lavar sua roupa de cama, posso tirá-la antes de você deitar? Ia fazer isso de manhã antes de você voltar da ronda…"

"Pega logo."

Sai da minha cela e entrei na dele, passando por Daryl, que preferiu ficar do lado de fora.

"Que merda é essa que você está usando?"

Olhei para trás enquanto puxava o lençol da cama debaixo do beliche. Vi que Daryl estava me fitando, os punhos fechados e o rosto muito sério. Olhei pra baixo e então, percebi que estava usando minha camiseta de dormir. Essa era uma das camiseta velhas de Rick, estava bem usada e ele não havia se importado quando a peguei.

Engoli em seco, eu estava apenas de calcinha por baixo, mas agradeci pela blusa ser grande o suficiente para cobrir minhas coxas. Puxei a fronha do travesseiro dele e me virei, respirando fundo e vendo Daryl ainda me olhar muito sério. Lembro de ter pensado: a melhor defesa, é o ataque, certo?

"Não me diga que esse é o primeiro par de pernas de mulher que já viu, Daryl."

Sorri brincando com ele e comecei a sair da cela, apenas para ser parada pela mão de Daryl em meu braço, quase me fazendo deixar cair tudo no chão.

"O que disse?"

Engoli em seco sem querer olhá-lo. A melhor defesa é o ataque. Virei meu rosto minimamente e olhei dentro dos olhos de Daryl. Pela falta de luz, eu apenas via suas iris negras, mas havia algo ali. Havia um brilho... diferente.

"Apenas… brinquei, Daryl. Você já viu muitas... pernas por aí."

Minha voz estava estrangulada, meu medo pulsava forte nas minhas veias.

"Não ande desse jeito por aí, garota. É uma ordem."

Franzi as sobrancelhas, Daryl nunca me dera uma ordem. Abri a boca para responder, mas ele me puxou para mais perto, apertando a mão ainda mais em meu braço, os olhos ainda mais diferentes.

"Apenas concorde, Bethanie."

"Sim." Quase mordi a língua ao falar.

"Sim, o quê?"

Pensei por um segundo e então entendi.

"Sim, senhor."

Ele me soltou e eu fui para minha cela, sem olhar para trás nenhuma vez. O medo de falar algo errado ou olhar novamente para ele acabou me ganhando. Sentei em minha cama e fiquei olhando para a parede, ouvindo a voz de Daryl em minha cabeça: "Sim, o quê?"

O motivo pelo qual eu deveria chamá-lo de senhor me fugindo a razão, mas cravando na mente que ele havia gostado daquilo, e eu viria a descobrir o quanto em breve.

No dia seguinte fiquei boa parte do tempo fora da prisão. Primeiro lavando a louça do café da manhã e deixando-a secar ao sol, logo após lavando os lençóis e as fronhas de todos. Não era uma tarefa fácil, mas era uma tarefa que fazia o tempo passar mais rápido. Em pouco tempo já estávamos no hora do almoço, e eu estava me vendo encurralada pelos olhos de Daryl Dixon.

Estava ajudando Carol a servir o almoço que tínhamos e ele chegou pelos corredores que davam aos chuveiros. Ele estava secando os cabelos, passando uma toalha por eles, enquanto conversa com Rick, que vinha ao seu lado e estava muito sério. Meus olhos me traíram, eles desceram pelos braços de Daryl que estavam a mostra. E eu conseguia ver os músculos por debaixo da pele queimada do sol, conseguia ver as gotas que ainda estavam escorrendo por ali.

Não sabia que estava encarando do modo como estava, até Carol rir ao meu lado e eu olhá-la.

"Consigo ver o apelativo."

Ela me disse sorrindo e eu olhei para onde ela olhava. E é claro que ela estava olhando para Daryl, que agora vinha na nossa direção pegar sua comida. Abaixei minha cabeça e evitei olhar para cima novamente.

"Oh Beth, não existe problema algum olhar."

Carol disse rindo baixo e quando Daryl se aproximou, coloquei a comida em sua tigela e lhe entreguei sem olhar em seus olhos.

"Tem algum suco, Bethanie?"

Me chamar por meu nome acabou por trazer a atenção de Carol e Rick para nós dois, e eu não sabia o que fazer a seguir. Assenti com a cabeça sem olhá-lo ainda e ele esperou no mesmo lugar. Eu não entendia o que ele queria, então levantei a cabeça e o fitei, vendo Daryl sério me olhando. Tentei olhar em outra direção, mas era impossível com as pessoas começando a parar atrás de Rick e olhando para o que estava impedindo Daryl de continuar.

"Sim, tem suco." Lhe disse e fui pegar um copo, e então entendi. Entendi o que ele queria. Olhei em seus olhos e vi novamente aquele brilho de ontem. Respirei fundo, ele estava me forçando a isso por algum motivo. Soltei o ar e disse: "Senhor." Mais baixo, mas mesmo assim ele e Carol ouviram, e acredito que Rick também.

Entreguei seu copo e coloquei o suco para ele, vendo-o me fitar o tempo todo. E aquele olhar me incomodaria muito ainda. Não conseguia entender qual era o problema dele, mas eu estava começando a achar que ele queria me ver abaixo dele. Submissa. Eu apenas não entendia, na época, o motivo.

Após esse incidente no almoço fui recolher e terminar de colocar as roupas de cama no varal, o ar fresco do lado de fora me faria muito bem. Estava recolhendo alguns lençóis e colocando outros pra secar quando vi uma sombra do lado esquerdo e não foi necessário me virar para saber quem era, eu conseguia ver pela sombra a besta no ombro dele.

"Posso te ajudar, Daryl?" Dei uma pausa curta. "Senhor."

Eu sabia bem que me fingir de boba não me ajudaria em nada, mas o que mais eu poderia fazer? Eu não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo ali.

"Repita a pergunta que me fez ontem."

Engoli em seco sem parar o que estava fazendo e repeti a pergunta:

"Não me diga que esse é o primeiro par de pernas de mulher que já viu."

Ele se moveu devagar atrás de mim, sem chegar perto, apenas me cercando. Ficou ao meu lado direito, enquanto eu me abaixava e pegava mais uma fronha para colocar no varal.

"Não, não é o primeiro." Ele deu um passo a frente, ficando mais próximo. "Um dos mais bonitos, sim."

Engoli em seco e deixei a fronha que estava na minha mão, cair. Ele queria mexer com a minha cabeça, e estava conseguindo. Respirei fundo e peguei a fronha que estava no chão, colocando-a em outro cesto, já que agora estava suja novamente.

"Curiosidade não é uma boa coisa, Bethanie."

"Sim, é." Eu queria entender, então eu tinha que instigar.

"Sobre o que está curiosa, inferno?"

Sim, sobre o que eu estava curiosa? Eu não sabia responder aquela pergunta, mas mesmo assim olhei para ele ao meu lado. Daryl era mais alto, e me olhava de cima, como que me deixando ainda mais baixa, me colocando para baixo, onde ele dizia que era meu lugar - nunca com palavras, apenas naquele modo de me olhar.

A melhor defesa é o ataque.

"Tudo."

Minha resposta fez os olhos de Daryl inflamarem e eu lembro de pensar que talvez tivesse falado algo de muito errado. Ele se aproximou um passo, o vento mais forte anunciando a chegada do fim da tarde. Os lençóis balançavam fortemente, os cabelos de Daryl escondiam parte de seus olhos verdes. Eu precisava saber o que eu queria perguntar de verdade. E se teria coragem de dar aquele passo.

"Então pergunte, Bethanie." Desafio. "Comece a fazer as perguntas certas e ganhará as respostas certas."

Com isso Daryl se afastou e eu lembro bem que meus joelhos fraquejaram ao vê-lo voltar pra dentro da prisão. O modo de andar, como ele não olhou para trás e como eu sabia bem que tudo que ele fizera ali fora para me aguçar a ser mais curiosa. E eu queria. Eu queria ser mais curiosa, queria saber mais, questionar mais, entender as respostas dele, entender as frases, os olhares.

Mal sabia que eu era Alice naquele momento, e Daryl logo seria o coelho que me levaria para dentro do País das Maravilhas. Eu apenas tinha que estar preparada. E eu não estava. De modo algum.

Dois dias. Após dois dias de Dary longe da prisão em uma missão com Rick e Carol, ele voltara. Eu estava feliz em vê-lo, preocupada com todos, mas meus olhos estavam colados nele. Meus olhos procuraram por ele e aquela moto barulhenta. E quando todos estavam reunidos no pátio para recebe-los, eu vi. Vi que ele estava me procurando entre todos, e ao me achar, seu olhar acendeu novamente.

Eu era ingenua demais para entender o que aquele olhar queria dizer, mas lá estava. Lá estava a parte em que eu começaria a ser a coisa mais importante para ele e ele para mim. Os caminhos seguiriam rotas diferentes, mas o destino era o mesmo. O destino era aquele que eu estava com ele agora. Mas daquele dia no pátio em diante, começaríamos a dançar, começaríamos a nos rodear e a nos procurar entre os outros.

A cada vez que ele me olhava, eu sentia como se ele estivesse afirmando que eu deveria questioná-lo, perguntar mais e mais e ganhar as respostas como elas viessem, questionar e questionar até me saciar. O grande problema era o que me deixaria saciada?

Dias. Eu estava na biblioteca há dias tentando achar um livro que não era de história americana ou russa ou espanhola para ler. Queria um romance, algo que não fosse meloso ou quente demais, meu pai me mataria se me pegasse lendo algo assim. Eu tinha dezessete anos, mas ele me mataria do mesmo jeito.

É apenas estória.

Minha mente me dizia que não acharia problema algum em ler aquelas coisas, talvez achar um romance me desse as direções certas para perguntar o que eu queria para Daryl. E foi exatamente o que achei. Encontrei entre os livros no chão, um romance que via vender nas bancas de jornal da cidade. Aqueles romances em que o casal está em uma posição sórdida na capa, e que o livro é grosso, mas compacto.

Até hoje me pergunto se aquele livro foi o culpado de que eu tivesse conseguido formular as perguntas para Daryl. Me sentei na poltrona mais próxima da janela, Judith dormia tranquilamente em seu bebe conforto. Comecei a ler e ria em algumas passagens, mas então um cena me deixou intrigada.

Damien, o homem do livro, havia dito que Leanne, a mulher que ele tentava seduzir a todo custo, era difícil, que ele deveria ganhá-la. Que ela seria totalmente dele, que não haveria nada nem mesmo um olhar, suspiro, pensamento ou parte do corpo, que não seria dele. Mordi meu lábio e abaixei o livro. Daryl. Minha mente estava girando há um mês nele.

Todos meus pensamentos eram focados em suas ações, seus olhares sérios, suas ordens, as perguntas que eu deveriam fazer. Ele já estava me consumindo e eu não havia nem ao menos perguntado nada. Eu não havia nem ao menos pensando na primeira pergunta. Mal sabia que naquele momento eu jogaria gasolina na pequena centelha que havíamos acendido juntos.

"Bela leitura."

Voltei meu foco para a biblioteca e percebi que Daryl estava a cinco passos na minha frente, sentando no sofá que não estava rasgado e revirado próximo as poltronas na janela. Engoli em seco ao vê-lo tirar a besta do ombro, deixando-a em seu pé no chão com o tapete sujo de sangue. Olhei Judith um momento, vendo-a dormir tranquila. Era aquele momento. Eu sabia que tinha que jogar a isca. Mal sabia que estava mordendo a isca dele e o veria puxar o anzol pela primeira vez.

"Para mudar de ares." Ele apenas me fitou sério, assentindo devagar. A melhor defesa é o ataque, Bethanie. "Porque… me olha tanto?"

"Porque não?" Ele deu de ombro, agora mordendo o dedão da mão esquerda. Ele sempre fazia aquilo quando estava pensativo.

"Cada pergunta que eu fizer, vou ganhar uma resposta satisfatória?"

Ele pensou bem antes de responder. Vi seu peito subir e descer, os braços tensionando e a garganta se movendo enquanto ele engolia.

"O que é satisfatório, Bethanie?"

"Não essa resposta que me deu." O vi me mirar ainda mais sério. "Senhor."

Minutos. Daryl formulou a resposta perfeita, e eu me pergunto até hoje quantas vezes ele jogou aquele jogo, quantas vezes ele dançou aquela dança com alguém. Não conseguia vê-lo como um caçador, um galanteador, um homem das mulheres, mas com aquela resposta, com aquele primeiro passo em nossa dança, ele havia me cercado e me atiçado.

"Olhar uma caça tentar fugir, é interessante. A presa sabe que vai ser capturada, mas ela mesmo assim tenta fugir. E algo que é bonito, vira caça rapidamente." Ele se inclinou para frente devagar, seus olhos correndo meu rosto e então meu pescoço. Eu sabia que estava ficando vermelha. "É ainda mais bonito quando a caça se debate, quando acha que está no controle, e então é a hora de abater." Engoli em seco e ele seguiu com os olhos para minha blusa, para meus seios, minha barriga. "É a hora em que o caçador fica satisfeito com o que está diante dele." Ele desceu os olhos por minhas coxas, até meus pés e então voltou rapidamente para meus olhos. "Saia desse jogo, Bethanie."

"N-não…" Estremeci com a força do olhar dele para mim. Era como se eu estivesse levando uma bronca.

"Não existe volta. Você… merda, Bethanie." Ele levantou, a voz e o movimento fazendo Judith se mexer no bebe conforto, mas não acordar. Ele então se aproximou, inclinou-se sobre mim, segurando os braços da poltrona com força. Me joguei para trás, ficando colada ao encosto, mirando dentro daqueles olhos verdes que até hoje me deixam entorpecida. "Você não tem idade para me perguntar as coisas que está começando a perguntar."

"Como sabe o que vou perguntar?" Ele levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto eu tentava me fazer parar de tremer.

"Se começar isso, não terá volta." Engoli em seco.

"Espero que lembre disso."

Ele sorriu pelo canto da boca, levantando-se e indo pegar a besta no chão. Olhei Judith e então recolhi minha coragem que tinha sido espalhada pela biblioteca quando ele se aproximou.

"Boa caça."

"A presa está me ajudando dessa vez."

Ele me disse ainda de costas e saiu da biblioteca. Lembro bem que naquele momento eu sabia que mesmo que fosse pensar em sair, não haveria modo. Daryl havia me enrolado na teia da curiosidade e eu sempre fui curiosa demais para meu próprio bem. Respirei fundo e voltei para minha leitura, juntando as partes de nossa conversa com as coisas que eu queria saber. Ao final do livro eu estava segurando uma folha de um caderno que achara na bagunça e um lápis com a ponta horrivelmente grossa. Eu faria uma lista de tudo que queria de Daryl Dixon. E ele me daria. O que não esperava é que ele também formaria uma lista em sua cabeça naquele mesmo dia.


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A.:** Boa leitura! Sem betagem!

* * *

 _Leves Toques_

Levei apenas dois dias após nossa conversa na biblioteca para começar a riscar as coisas em minha lista. Alguns dois itens me deixava vermelha e com vergonha apenas em reler, mas eu estava curiosa, e estava curiosa se Daryl saberia me responder.

A oportunidade de riscar um dos itens surgiu quase a noite, um dia antes de tudo desmoronar. Talvez se eu soubesse o que aconteceria no dia seguinte, teria me focado em outras coisas. Mas agora… bem, agora é tarde e a vida já seguiu seu curso. Estava seguindo para dentro da cozinha conjunta quando vi Daryl sozinho saindo do corredor das celas. Falei baixo enquanto passava por ele.

"Porque você nunca me toca?"

Ele me olhou juntando as sobrancelhas, uma leve surpresa passou por seus olhos.

"Te toquei outro dia, Bethanie."

"Não, você me segurou."

Ele se virou e continuou andando. Muito tempo depois Daryl me contou que quando lhe perguntei aquilo, ele quis me jogar contra a parede e mostrar como eu deveria ser tocada. Ri disso por alguns minutos, apenas instigando-o a fazer.

Logo após isso todos entraram para jantar e Daryl ficou na porta, apenas me observando. E eu sentia. Sentia como se com o olhar, ele me tocasse. Sentia que com o olhar, ele me dissesse que estava me tocando. E eu deveria saber melhor do que tentar provocá-lo. Porém, eu não estava mais no controle. Eu queria vê-lo perder o dele também.

Jantei sem vontade alguma, comendo sem realmente ver o que estava comendo. Olhei Daryl ainda no mesmo lugar, comendo em pé e sorri, mesmo sabendo - como sei até hoje - que ele odeia sorrir em público. Ele não retribuiu o sorriso e seguiu para a pia, para deixar a tigela ali.

Me levantei sem pressa e fui na mesma direção, sabendo bem que chegaria antes dele. Coloquei minha tigela na pia e o vi deixar a dele ao lado, o olhei enquanto mordi meu lábio. Queria uma resposta satisfatória para o que havia perguntado.

"Não me respondeu."

Ele me fitou sério, os olhos com aquele brilho.

"Lave a louça sozinha."

Engoli em seco com seu tom sério.

"Sim, senhor."

E lá estava. Lá estava a chama que se acendia a cada vez que eu falava 'senhor' para ele.

Esperar até a hora que todos forma dormir, foram longos minutos. Todos foram saindo devagar, Carol ficando para me ajudar, mas após duas tentativas, ela desistiu quando lhe disse que ela merecia dormir mais cedo.

Após todos saírem, recolhi tudo que precisava e tampei a pia, deixando toda a louça submersa. Minha cabeça estava longe dali, mesmo que minhas mãos já estivessem fazendo o trabalho a muito tempo. Eu pensava nas possibilidades do que aquela ordem de Daryl significaria. Eu sabia que minha pergunta para ele havia tirado ele dos trilhos, mas não esperava essa ordem.

Estava quase terminando a louça quando Daryl apareceu. Primeiro não o escutei entrar na cozinha, estava tudo muito silencioso, mas mesmo assim ele era um caçador e eu não o ouvi entrar. Apenas quando senti a presença dele atrás de mim, é que sabia que ele estava ali.

"Continue lavando." Ele disse isso quando fiz menção de me virar. Respirei fundo e continuei lavando, agora bem mais devagar, a louça do jantar. "Porque quer que eu te toque, Beth?"

"Porque não?"

Deixei água escorrer em dois pratos, tirando o sabão, inclusive de minha mão.

"Onde?"

Um dos pratos escorregou de minha mão e voltou para a pia, que ainda bem estava cheia de água, ou ele teria se quebrado. Ouvi Daryl respirar fundo em minhas costas e quase me virei novamente, mas continuei o que estava fazendo, pensando na resposta.

"Onde?"

 _A melhor defesa, é o ataque._ Aquele estava se tornando meu mantra.

"Toda parte."

Soltei a louça que lavava e segurei a borda da pia. A voz dele estava mais perto, o hálito batendo contra minha nuca e minhas pernas fraquejaram com a resposta dele. Mas não houve nenhum toque. Esperei e então percebi que ele estava esperando uma resposta minha.

"Sim, senhor."

A mão direita de Daryl tocou devagar meu ombro, os dedos calejados descendo por meu braço, o toque duro, intenso. Eu sabia bem que estava tremendo e que ele estava conseguindo sentir.

"Toda parte, Beth?"

"Sim, senhor."

A voz dele estava diretamente em meu ouvido e eu não sabia de onde havia arranjado forças pra ficar ali. Eu estava estourando todos meus limites, e sabia que os de Daryl também; mas ele não estava reclamando, e eu não faria isso.

Deus, se soubesse o que aquilo viraria, eu teria girado o corpo e o agarrado ali mesmo na cozinha. Mas era ingenua e infantil, ainda precisava passar pelos estágios que passaríamos para poder lidar com Daryl.

Ele voltou com a mão para meu ombro, agora seguindo por minha nuca e descendo o outro braço. Eu estremecia a cada pequeno pedaço meu que ele tocava. Estremecia com a força que ele exercia em mim, mesmo sem usar força alguma. Continuei segurando a pia a minha frente, me segurando para não cair.

Conseguia sentir Daryl diretamente atrás de mim e o calor do corpo dele passava para o meu. Inclinei levemente meu corpo para trás, ficando assim encostada nele, enquanto Daryl continuava a correr a mão por meus braços e ombros. Eu sabia que não deveria me aproveitar da situação, aquele realmente não era lugar para aquilo, e Daryl definitivamente não era a pessoa para aquilo, mas eu não consegui evitar.

Daryl era a única pessoa após Jimmy que estava me tocando daquele jeito, e eu queria saber até onde ele iria. Pois com Jimmy, não fora a parte alguma. Eu era muito nova e não tinha ideia do que era nada. Mas com Daryl... bem, com Daryl foi diferente.

Senti a mão de Daryl parar em meu ombro e ele colocar a outra logo após. Abri os olhos que nem ao menos lembrava ter fechado e o senti deixando o corpo mais rente ao meu, o calor ficando mais e mais forte.

"Bethanie?"

Olhei por cima de meu ombro direito, sabendo bem que ele estaria me olhando de cima. E aquele brilho estava lá novamente. Aquele brilho que eu aprendi a gostar. Aquele brilho que foi meu 'coelho' no País das Maravilhas naquele momento.

"Vire."

Meu corpo todo estremeceu e lembro bem que meus joelhos fraquejaram, mas consegui me virar, ficando de frente para ele. Respirei fundo, as mãos de Daryl estremeceram duas vezes antes dele conseguir controla-las. Segui seus dedos enquanto desciam por meus ombros novamente, passando por meus braços, segurando brevemente minhas mãos e então minha cintura.

Deus, eu sabia que deveria estar tremendo muito pelo modo que ele me segurou firmemente. Lembro que achei que deveria mesmo me encostar na pia, mas então Daryl me puxara contra seu corpo, me mantendo ali. E eu sentia seu peito contra o meu, sentia a força de seus dedos subindo minha cintura, pulando dela para meu colo e então raspando os dedos das mãos contra minha garganta e ele chegou a meu rosto.

Lembro bem que sentia como se aquilo fosse uma das coisas mais sensuais que já havia sentido em toda minha vida. Os dedos de Daryl correram meus lábios com a mão direita, enquanto a esquerda permanecia segurando-me pelo maxilar. Era dedos leves e raspavam contra minha pele, e o cheiro de terra, tabaco, suor, grama, misturava-se e me deixava zonza.

Os dedos dele tocaram meu lábio, o modo como ele tocou levemente deixou tudo em contradição. Eu olhava para cima, para seus olhos, enquanto os olhos escuros dele seguiam a ponta dos próprios dedos. E isso é algo que Daryl gosta muito de fazer, olhar tudo que toca. E ele olhava com fascinação enquanto tocava meus lábios, seguindo pelo contorno de meu nariz, os cantos de meus olhos e voltando para meus lábios.

Ali Daryl perdeu bons momentos, e fechei meus punhos, me impedindo de tocá-lo e estregar tudo. Eu queria mais. O toque de Daryl era diferente de qualquer toque que eu havia recebido em toda minha vida. Eu queria muito mais. Analisando seus olhos e seu rosto, vi algo que Daryl até hoje nega: devoção. Naquele momento ele estava admirando algo que ele imaginava nunca poder ser dele, mas eu já era, ainda só não entendia.

Respirei fundo quando ele abriu minha boca com o dedão segurando meu lábio inferior, e então por puro instinto, lambi a ponta de seu dedão, apenas com a ponta da língua. E tudo foi por água a baixo.

Daryl me soltou no segundo seguinte, afastando-se vários passos, virando e saindo da cozinha. O ouvi dizer vários palavrões, como que se dizendo que havia ido longe demais. Eu respirava e estremecia ao mesmo tempo, sabendo que eu havia ultrapassado meus limites, mas não queria que ele tivesse passado os dele. Aquilo definitivamente afastaria Daryl de mim. E eu não iria querer aquilo, não mesmo.

* * *

Os próximos dias se passaram como um borrão. O Governado nos atacou, perdi meu pai, perdi minha família, todos nos separamos e então nos perdemos. Eu havia visto a morte de perto, havia visto muitos de nós tombarem, muitos se erguerem como heróis, e eu não imaginava como ficaria orgulhosa deles. Mas nada, nada tirava a imagem de meu pai sendo decapitado. Nada tirava de minha mente a imagem de Maggie sendo atingida por uma bala no ombro, e nada tirava a imagem até hoje dessas duas cenas.

E nada tirava de minha mente Daryl gritando: "Temos que ir, Beth. Temos que ir."

E eu fui. Todos já haviam fugido para algum lugar e eu havia partido com Daryl. E ficamos em silêncio por muito tempo. Passamos por muita coisa por muito tempo. E minha lista ficou esquecida dentro de meu bolso. E mesmo quando estávamos sozinhos, eu apenas pensava em minha família, qualquer outro sentimento colocado de lado. Até que as coisas ficaram diferentes novamente.

Já se faziam semanas que estávamos andando, caçando, brigando, conversando, rindo, chorando. Eu puxei minha lista esquecida no meu bolso, li uma noite ao lado de uma fogueira até decorá-la e a deixei queimar. Daryl estava fazendo a ronda e me viu fazer isso.

"O que é isso?"

"Uma lista."

Respondi me enrolando em minha blusa de frio suja e olhei atrás da fogueira para Daryl. A luz que o atingia o deixava mais sério, mais sombrio. Ele parecia uma pessoa diferente. Ele parecia alguém que faria tudo para sobreviver. E eu na verdade sabia que ele já havia feito.

Daryl ficou a me fitar e após conferir as latas ao nosso redor, apagou uma parte da fogueira, deixando-a menor e aumentando o frio. Quando o vi se sentar ao meu lado, olhei pra cima, ele estava fitando o fogo e seus olhos pareciam perdidos. Eu queria olhá-lo boa parte da noite, mas o sono começou a me pegar e ele me olhou quando eu comecei a fechar meus olhos.

"Que lista?"

A voz dele estava baixa, calma.

"Perguntas pra você."

Ele sorriu pelo canto da boca, a luz da fogueira quase apagada deixando-o com o rosto quase imerso nas sombras.

"Aquelas perguntas?" Assenti fechando meus olhos e ouvindo Daryl rir baixo de novo. "Você as decorou?" Assenti mais uma vez, a voz dele indo embora, meu sono havia me carregado. O ouvi rindo mais uma vez e cai em um sono sem sonhos.

* * *

No dia seguinte, acordei assustada, barulhos de lata a minha direita, algo estava enroscado em nossa cerca de proteção. Levantei e vi que ainda era madrugada, nossa fogueira estava totalmente apagada e Daryl não estava por perto. Puxei a faca em minha bota, medo correndo minhas veias. Tentei divisar alguma coisa na escuridão, mas apenas o negro me cercava. Lembrei que Daryl me disse para acalmar a vista, que ela se ajustaria e eu conseguiria ver as coisas.

E foi exatamente o que fiz. Acalmei meus olhos, utilizando a luz da lua ao longe e que entrava fraca pelo meio dos galhos para ver que existiam duas pessoas andando ao redor da linha de latas, facões em suas mãos. Comecei a andar para trás, querendo saber onde Daryl estava.

Recordo agora que tive medo de Daryl ter me deixado para trás, como se eu fosse um peso morto. Mesmo com tudo que ele havia me ensinado, eu tivera medo de que ele tivesse me deixado. Mas então ouvi meu nome, bem baixo e bem próximo a minha orelha. Ele então me puxou pelo braço, tocando a pele exposta ali e colocando a mão na minha boca, me prensando na árvore. Lembro que tremi de medo dele naquele momento, a luz da lua iluminava seus olhos e eram olhos homicidas. Aquelas pessoas estavam roubando nossa comida, e não estavam olhando para os lados, procurando os donos das mochilas, o que na minha opinião, eles deveriam ter feito.

Não foi necessário mais do que eu olhar para Daryl para saber o que ele faria. Vi que ele havia tirado a faca de dentro do coldre e me olhar sério, eu sabia o que ele faria. Devagar ele se agachou e então saltou, acertando o primeiro homem no ombro, mas arrastando a faca para cima, abrindo seu pescoço. Corri, querendo acertar o segundo, evitar que ele acertasse Daryl enquanto ele terminava o que estava fazendo.

Mas então um clarão aconteceu e um barulho alto também, propagando-se pela floresta. Respirei fundo e então vi Daryl matar o outro homem. O vi caindo para trás, a arma que havia disparado em minha direção escorregando de sua mão. E então tudo era silêncio novamente. Eu estava aliviada que tudo havia acabado e a sombra de Daryl a minha frente estava respirando fundo, parecendo aliviado também.

Então aconteceu, senti algo escorrer por minha perna direita, era quente e eu achei que poderia ser sangue de alguns dos dois homens, mas então uma fisgada me derrubou sentada e um gemido de dor escapou minha garganta. Daryl estava ao meu lado em um segundo, a faca presa ao coldre e as mãos em meus ombros.

"Beth?"

"Minha perna..."

Senti lágrimas embaçando minha vista, Daryl estava se levantando e foi para perto das mochilas, jogando as coisas que os homens tentaram levar novamente para dentro e pegando as mochilas e armas deles, jogando dentro de qualquer mochila ou sacola que pudesse caber. Em minutos estava novamente ao meu lado, me entregando duas mochilas enquanto colocava duas em suas próprias costas, junto com a besta.

Em pouco tempo Daryl estava me levantando do chão, me levando para longe. Apoiei meu rosto em seu pescoço, ouvindo sua respiração pesada, o suor que escorria de seu esforço em me carregar e carregar as coisas. Minutos após começarmos a caminhada, ele parou e me desceu devagar, vi que estávamos perto de uma grande árvore.

"Vamos para cima."

Ele disse baixo, a boca bem próxima de meu ouvido. Olhei para onde ele apontava e vi que havia algo por entre os galhos e respirei aliviada. Daryl pegou minha mão e lembro detalhadamente o que senti ao senti-lo fazer isso. A mão dele estava quente, e áspera, os dedos estavam pegajosos e desejei não saber do que eram. Olhei seu rosto e me deparei com algo que achei que não veria: medo. Daryl estava com medo de algo.

"Apoie o peso na perna que não está machucada."

Fiz muita força para subir a escada de madeira feita na árvore aquela noite. Chorei várias vezes no caminho, mas Daryl estava logo atrás de mim, me incentivando, me dizendo que eu conseguiria. E por várias vezes pensei em desistir. Por várias vezes pensei em não subir, mas Daryl conseguiu me fazer subir. Até hoje me pergunto o que teria acontecido se eu não tivesse conseguido chegar aquele pequeno esconderijo de caça na árvore.

Consegui me arrastar para dentro, ficando apoiada na parede ao fundo enquanto via Daryl entrar, jogando as coisas perto da janela, que mesmo fechada, ainda deixava ar frio entrar. Olhei ao redor, meus olhos ainda estavam com lágrimas e minha perna estava dormente do joelho pra cima. Eu sabia que se não cuidasse daquele ferimento corretamente, infeccionaria e seria ainda pior.

A pequena cabana era escura, não havia nada sem ser nossas coisas e poeira. Daryl conseguia ficar de pé com grande dificuldade e ao andar ao redor procurando por aberturas no chão, ele parou perto de mim. Seus olhos me fitaram e eu não quis deixar transparecer as coisas que eu estava sentindo. Mas acho que foi impossível, Daryl me fitou seriamente.

E ele cuidou de mim. Daryl me fez tirar a calça que usava, olhando em outra direção quando tirei a peça e me cobri com um lençol rasgado, tampando minhas coxas até onde podia, sem cobrir meu ferimento. Ele costurou minha perna com uma linha de uma das roupas, e eu gritei e fiquei com raiva dele o tempo todo. Queria acertá-lo pela dor que ele estava me infligindo, mas felizmente ele me distraiu - mesmo que sem perceber e sem querer. Em pouco tempo a mão dele corria minha perna, me mantendo parada e eu estava quase que totalmente distraída.

"Foi raspão."

Ele correu um pano úmido, limpando a área por onde o sangue havia escorrido quando eu tinha forçado a perna na subida, e agora a mão dele que segurava minha perna levantada, estava quente, áspera e eu achava que estava no lugar certo. Mas como sempre, Daryl afastava-se no momento errado. Até hoje ele faz isso.

"Coloca um shorts e tenta dormir do outro lado."

"Sim, senhor."

Mesmo com minha voz baixa, o barulho da chuva que começou lá fora, a escuridão dentro do pequeno esconderijo, eu 'vi' Daryl respirar fundo. Nunca conversamos sobre essa noite, mas eu 'vi' dentro dos olhos de Daryl que aquela palavra mexia com ele, que chamá-lo de 'senhor' fazia coisas com ele para as quais eu não estava pronta. E naquele momento eu apenas queria dormir. Mesmo que ainda conseguisse sentir o toque dele em minha pele, mesmo que conseguisse sentir a vontade dele ser traduzida no olhar. Em minutos, mesmo ainda no chão, coloquei um shorts velho, reclamando pela dor no meu ferimento. Em pouco tempo, estava dormindo e Daryl ficou me vigiando. E eu sonhei com ele.


	3. Chapter 3

**N.A.:** Valeu pelos comentários, amores!

Boa leitura! Sem betagem!

* * *

 _Observar outro casal_

Acordei no dia seguinte sentindo que algo pingava em meu rosto, abri meus olhos e fui forçada a fechá-los novamente, uma fresta de luz do sol entrava pelo telhado, atingindo meus olhos, e uma goteira havia escolhido aquele ponto para aparecer. Eu, na verdade, sabia bem onde Daryl estava assim que comecei a me mover. Primeiro pelo fato de que a respiração dele estava leve, quase que imperceptível, e o segundo fato é que ela estava bem ao lado de meu pescoço.

Um arrepio subiu minha espinha e tentei a todo custo não me descontrolar e não me mover e acordá-lo. Daryl tinha sono leve, e caso o acordasse, perderia totalmente aquilo. Olhei de canto de olho e vi Daryl deitado no chão ao meu lado, respingos de sangue estavam em seu rosto, seu cabelo tampando seus olhos, os braços presos ao redor do corpo sem proteção alguma contra o frio.

Respirei fundo e ele abriu os olhos, as íris mais negras que verdes naquele momento. Engoli em seco e o fitei, virando o rosto devagar. Daryl estava de lado, virado para mim, sua boca agora estava fechada em uma linha reta, e eu achei que não deveria dizer nada. Ele se moveria ou falaria quando achasse melhor. O vi descruzar os braços, os olhos seguindo para minha perna.

"Como está sua perna?"

Lambi os lábios secos e vi os olhos verdes seguindo esse movimento.

"Doendo, mas vou sobreviver."

Ele assentiu e se levantou, sentando-se e vendo a goteira logo atrás de minha cabeça.

"Saia daí."

Me sentei, voltando a encostar na parede ao fundo, vendo Daryl agachar ao lado de minha perna direita, observando o ferimento e os pontos que dera no quase total breu. Sorri disso enquanto bocejava.

"Está dolorido, mas acredito que está bom, Daryl. Obrigada."

Daryl sempre me surpreende. Ele sempre arruma um modo de me deixar surpresa, mas ali, eu estava surpresa pela primeira vez no dia. Ainda teria muitas surpresas.

Ele tocou minha perna atrás de minha coxa, levantando minha perna, olhando-a do lado de fora, onde havia costurado o ferimento. Olhei-o com atenção, meus braços tremendo ao espalmarem minhas mãos no chão de madeira. Engoli em seco ao vê-lo correr a outra mão por minha perna, chegando em meu joelho, os dedos leves trilhando até meu ferimento, vendo meus poros se arrepiarem por todo o caminho.

Seus olhos verdes subiram certeiros para os meus, e outro arrepio subiu minha espinha. Ele sabia o que estava fazendo, eu tinha certeza. Ele queria ver as reações que conseguia tirar de mim. E Daryl tira as melhores reações de mim.

"Você... não me toca faz tempo."

Ele assentiu devagar, soltando minha perna, mas se mantendo agachado perto de mim. O observei sério, os olhos corriam meu rosto, como que procurando por algo. Ele deve ter encontrado, pois se ajoelhou ao meu lado, me fitando sério, as mãos em punhos fechados.

"Você também não."

Engoli em seco. Deus, lembro como se fosse hoje, a expectativa de tocar Daryl quase me fez me jogar para cima dele. Mas então ele continuou.

"Decorou aquela lista, Bethanie?" Assenti devagar, apenas para que ele levantasse a mão, correndo a ponta dos dedos próximo ao meu machucado. Eu queria ele fizesse pressão com os dedos em minha pele. "Vai me contar?"

"Não."

Daryl continuou olhando por onde seus dedos corriam, e eu conseguia ver e sentir que ele tremia levemente, como se tentasse se conter e estivesse perdendo a batalha.

"Me pede para parar, Bethanie."

"Por que?"

Ele se levantou, afastando-se e indo para perto de nossas coisas, procurando comida.

"Por que?"

Perguntei enquanto outra onda de tremores desciam minha espinha. Eu queria que Daryl me tocasse. Eu queria que ele continuasse o que estava fazendo, queria que ele escorresse os dedos por minhas pernas e... não sabia. Eu simplesmente não sabia o que queria dele, mas queria. Queria tudo que ele pudesse me dar, queria tudo que ele _quisesse_ me dar.

"Inferno, Bethanie. Isso não é uma brincadeira." Ele se levantou, jogando o mochila no canto. "O mundo foi a merda, eu não tenho ideia de onde nossa família está e..." Vi que ele voltava os olhos pra mim, correndo-os por minhas pernas por segundos. "Você _não sabe_ o que está pedindo."

"Eu _quero_ que... você me toque."

"Por que?"

"Por que não?"

Daryl parecia uma animal enjaulado. Ele andava de um lado para outro, os passos pesados e leves, rápidos e certeiros. Minha perna começou a latejar e eu a movi brevemente, mas senti um dos pontos estourar. Reclamei de dor e Daryl estava a meu lado em segundos.

"Vai abrir os pontos desse jeito."

"Tenho que andar, Daryl. Temos que continuar."

Ele assentiu e então pegou novamente a agulha e uma linha diferente de uma das camisas velhas dele. Após dar aquele ponto que estourou, Daryl me entregou um pano molhado.

"Limpe."

 _A melhor defesa, é o ataque._

"Você não pode limpar pra mim?"

Daryl grunhiu algo e eu dei risada baixo, limpando minha perna e me levantando com a ajuda dele. Naquele momento eu sabia que Daryl estava evitando me tocar, ele estava evitando perder o controle. E por mais que eu quisesse que ele perdesse o controle naquele momento, eu ainda tinha receio de não estar pronta para aquilo.

Após algum tempo, decidimos descer. Precisávamos continuar, precisávamos achar um lugar onde pudéssemos ficar abrigados e continuar a procurar nossa família. Mas eu nunca contei para Daryl, minha esperança de encontrá-los, diminuía a cada momento. Minha esperança de ter minha família de volta, desaparecia a cada dia que eu acordava. Porém, eu não podia dizer isso a Daryl, até hoje acho que o mataria se eu falasse algo assim.

Concordamos em andar para o sul, verificar se conseguíamos algum tipo de caça e então continuar seguindo. Daryl parecia obstinado a ir para o sul e não olhar para trás. Concordei e por mais que lhe dissesse que estava bem, minha perna ardia a cada vez que dava um passo. Entretanto, quando no aproximamos de uma pequena vila perto de uma rodovia, Daryl foi na frente e eu pude descansar um pouco minha perna. Mas então, ele me chamou discretamente com a mão e sussurrou.

"Pornô ao vivo."

Ele disse e eu não entendia o que ele queria dizer. Eu sabia o que aquilo significava, mas não entendi o que ele queria dizer naquele momento. Até hoje fico imaginando como aquele casal se sentiria se soubesse que estávamos assistindo.

Passei na frente de Daryl, minha perna doendo muito pelo novo esforço e me apoiei na árvore ao meu lado esquerdo, dando descanso a minha perna direita. Engoli em seco quando vi o que Daryl havia visto. Um casal estava dentro de um carro sem portas. A moça estava apenas de calcinha e o rapaz já estava pelado. Eles deveriam estar em algum tipo de estado de letargia para não se importarem com algum errante passando por ali.

Senti o corpo de Daryl parar bem atrás do meu, o calor dele passando para minhas costas e me inclinei levemente para trás, encostando em seu peito, como já havia feito antes, lá na prisão. Senti Daryl respirar fundo, o quadril encostando em minhas costas. Mordi meu lábio inferior.

"O que eles estão fazendo, Beth?"

Minha respiração saiu estremecida e eu me apoiei mais nele, me dizendo o tempo todo que era por causa de minha perna. E talvez fosse, eu tenho a cicatriz daquele ferimento até hoje.

"Eles vão… fazer sexo."

"Não, Beth." A voz dele estava baixa, um sussurro rouco e sombrio. Ele usava a vantagem de ser mais alto para que eu me esticasse mais para ouvi-lo, me fazendo raspar o quadril contra o dele. "Diga. Agora."

"Vão…" Lambi meus lábios secos, a vergonha sumindo de pouco em pouco. "Vão transar."

"Isso." Daryl segurou minha mão, apertando minha palma, acalmando meus nervosos. "Eles vão fazer isso aqui, no meio do nada, sem saber que você está olhando." A ponta da língua dele correu o lóbulo de minha orelha e senti minha perna machucada fraquejar, me recostei totalmente em Daryl, estremecendo ao senti-lo excitado atrás de mim.

"Mais."

"Mais?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso na voz. Ele estava se divertindo. "Mais o que, Beth?"

"Você." Meus olhos estavam colados no casal que agora já estava começando a fazer um vai e vem de seus corpos que eu queria imitar. Ela gemia baixinho por entre os beijos do rapaz, e eu queria saber qual era essa sensação. Qual era a sensação de Daryl me beijando e me tendo ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu estou aqui." A mão que segurava a minha apertando-a com força, o quadril insinuando-se brevemente para a frente.

"Mais."

Aquela parecia a única palavra que eu conseguia dizer. E ele riu baixo em minha nuca. Ele estava se divertindo, como me contou depois.

"Mais o que, Bethanie? Me responda o que quer."

"Mais toque."

A mulher estava implorando por mais também e eu concordava com ela. O rapaz atendia ao pedido dela com prazer, mas Daryl estava tendo prazer em me torturar.

"Ela vai gozar logo, Beth." A mão livre dele me segurou na cintura, colando nossos corpos de uma vez. Meu gemido estremeceu meu corpo, fazendo Daryl sorrir. "Ele vai fazer com que ela goze e então vai ser a vez dele."

A mão que estava em minha cintura apertou ao ponto da dor, mas a mão que segurava minha mão, fazia pequenos círculos, me acalmando. E eu estremeci fortemente com as duas pressões.

Engoli em seco sem conseguir tirar os olhos do casal, querendo ver o desfecho daquilo. Daryl lambeu de meu pescoço a minha orelha, respirando fundo ali alguns segundos. Algum tempo depois ele me contou que foi o maior sacrifício que teve que fazer para não me inclinar na árvore e me ter ali mesmo.

"Olhe bem, Beth. Olhe bem como ela recebe o que ele dá pra ela."

Aquelas palavras amoleceram meus joelhos e eu estava a ponto de explodir. Não sabia o que era um orgasmo, nunca tinha tido um, mas acreditava que pelo modo que eu estava, estava bem próxima. Fechei minhas pernas com força, empurrando o quadril para trás, querendo a fricção que precisava para saciar a ânsia que estava se formando em meu baixo ventre.

Daryl riu de novo em meu ouvido e então disse quatro palavras que me fizeram fechar os olhos e tremer por vários segundos em seus braços.

"Goza pra mim, Bethanie."

A ordem dele, misturada com a pressão de seu corpo ao meu, aos gemidos da moça e do rapaz, tudo aquilo me fez sentir como se uma explosão tivesse acontecido dentro do meu corpo. Era como se tudo que eu estivesse segurando há meses explodisse ali. E ouvir Daryl rindo em meu ouvido, era como saber que ele estava satisfeito com ele mesmo, como se ele soubesse ser o autor daquilo.

Eu estremeci vários segundos, a mão de Daryl em minha cintura me mantendo no lugar, e eu apoiei a mão na árvore e segurei a de Daryl com força, esperando onda após onda passar e fechei os olhos, esquecendo do mundo. Deus, se eu havia chegado aquele ponto com Daryl apenas me incitando, eu não sabia se queria descobrir como seria com ele me tocando.

"Temos que ir." Daryl disse baixo em meu ouvido, os lábios roçando de leve minha pele, a mão em minha cintura soltando-se devagar.

"Mas…" me virei, vendo Daryl começar a se afastar devagar. "E você?"

Lembro do fogo que vi quando Daryl me olhou, uma chama se acendeu por detrás das iris dele e por um segundo tremi de medo, medo de que ele não fosse mais se controlar, se conter e fosse começar algo ali. Daryl voltou, se aproximou e parou a minha frente, me olhando de cima.

"Tenho minha própria lista, Bethanie."

Aquela revelação foi algo que me deixou curiosa, ele sabia disso. Ele havia feito aquilo de propósito. Assenti devagar e o vi se virar, voltando a andar para um destino que ainda não sabíamos qual. E após andarmos por toda a volta das pequenas e escassas casas da vila, Daryl decidiu por uma na ponta e que tinha fácil acesso a floresta e poderia ser fortificada com facilidade graças a dois carros tombados a frente e um muro na parte de trás.

Era uma pequena o modesta casa, mas que não deixava nada a desejar. Daryl certificou-se de que as outras estavam seguras enquanto eu me certificava de que poderíamos ficar tranquilos naquela que havíamos escolhido como base.

Um quarto, uma sala, um banheiro, uma pequena cozinha e só. A casa não tinha luxos, mas era tão perfeita no meio do caos, que parecia ter sido feita sob medida para tal situação do mundo.

Poeira acumulava-se em todos os lados, sangue seco pelo chão indicava que algo havia acontecido ali. Abri todos os armários, mas o que encontrei nos primeiros foram apenas pequenos restos de o que um dia foram caixas e mais caixas de cereal. Continuei a abrir cada porta e cada gaveta, mas a cozinha estava totalmente desprovida de qualquer comida.

Daryl voltou, sua testa estava com suor, seus braços também, e eu não precisei perguntar pra saber que ele tinha encontrado errantes pelo caminho. Ele se sentou na pia suja e me olhou abrindo a despensa, sorrindo logo após. Eu havia achado uma mina.

"Acredito que precisamos apenas da carne agora."

Ele pulou da pia e veio para meu lado, ver o que eu havia encontrado. Daryl sorriu fracamente olhando dentro da despensa e vendo cinco pequenas caixas com latas e mais latas dentro. Respirei aliviada, mas uma ideia me passou pela cabeça.

"Acha que todas essas casas tem essas latas ou outras coisas escondidas?"

Daryl mordeu o dedão, olhando para a janela na cozinha. O sol estava se pondo e ele ponderou.

"Amanhã vou vasculhar todas, usar a luz do sol." Assenti e ele se afastou. "Sua perna?"

Olhei para baixo enquanto fechava a porta da despensa e vi que havia sangue na bandagem. Respirei fundo e dei de ombros, eu com certeza havia estourado mais alguns pontos.

"Vou ter que me acostumar com a dor." Daryl assentiu devagar e olhou na direção do quarto.

"Nada de interessante lá?"

"Apenas um pacote de cigarros e algumas roupas que vou lavar e podemos ter mais do que apenas três peças de roupa pra usarmos."

Daryl passou rápido por mim, indo para o quarto e logo voltou, segurava o pacote de cigarros com força. Eu sabia que Dary fumava, mas não sabia que ele sentia tanta falta. Ele se apoiou na pia novamente, abrindo um maço e segurando o cigarro nos lábios, enquanto batia as mãos nos bolsos. O vi acender o cigarro, tragando com força, enchendo os pulmões com aquela fumaça.

E ali estava. Mais uma visão de Daryl que eu não esqueceria por toda minha vida e que até hoje me arrepia todo o corpo. Ele estava contra a luz do sol que se punha, deixando o rosto escondido, os cabelos na frente dos olhos verdes, e boca entre aberta soltava a fumaça devagar, os olhos focados em mim. E Deus, se ele não havia visto a reação que aquela cena havia causado em mim.

Vi Daryl tragar outra vez e fazer a mesma coisa, soltando a fumaça devagar, os olhos em mim. Engoli em seco e me virei, não querendo voltar a ver a violência que se escondia dentro daqueles olhos cansados. Respirei fundo e disse a mim mesmo: _a melhor defesa, é o ataque._ E Daryl Dixon não esperava pelo que viria.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sozinha_

Me afastei o máximo possível de Daryl naquela primeira noite. Eu não conseguia esquecer a imagem dele fumando, e nunca achei que algo que eu considerava nojento, fosse me deixar daquele jeito. Mas era porque eu queria Daryl. Eu sempre iria querê-lo, eu já havia me conformado com isso, eu apenas não sabia com qual força eu iria querê-lo. Ou como. Ou mesmo quando. A única coisa que eu sabia naquele momento em nossas vidas era de que estávamos juntos e sozinhos enfrentando o mundo, e tudo seria apenas nós dois. Inclusive nós mesmos.

Na manhã seguinte, eu estava pegando algumas latas para o café da manhã na despensa, Daryl havia saído pra fumar - algo que até hoje considero muito considerável da parte dela, não fumar dentro de casa - e eu não o ouvi entrando, até vê-lo encostado na pia, os olhos observando o que eu fazia.

"Um dólar por seus pensamentos."

Disse brincando e ele cruzou os braços, levando a mão a boca, mordendo o dedão devagar.

"Pensando em você."

Parei o que fazia e o olhei, vendo que ele me fitava sério, esperando uma reação.

"Em mim?"

Ele assentiu. "Na lista."

Assenti e continuei o que fazia, não queria incitar nada, queria que fosse espontâneo da parte dele aquilo. Ao menos aquela vez. Ao menos aquela conversa.

"Sua ou minha?"

"Minha."

Estremeci com a possibilidade do que viria a seguir.

"O que tem ela?"

Rodei pela cozinha pegando duas vasilhas, dois copos e duas colheres, o café consistiria em duas latas pequenas de pêssegos em caldas, só que sem a calda e água. Sentei em uma das cadeiras da pequena mesa ao canto e vi Daryl vir em minha direção e se sentar na cadeira ao meu lado, os olhos na lata que eu abria devagar com um velho canivete prata.

"Minha lista não tem muita coisa." Continuei o assunto uma vez que ele não me respondeu.

"Vai me contar o que tem nela?" Balancei a cabeça negando e ele colocou um pêssego na boca, mastigando rapidamente. "Fala uma que te falo uma."

Ponderei. Sabia que ele poderia inventar algo para apenas me fazer falar, mas não conseguia ver essa veia enganadora em Daryl. Comi um pêssego e tomei um gole de água antes de falar mais alguma coisa.

"Você primeiro."

Ele sorriu fracamente e disse:

"Você de joelhos."

Senti a ponta dos meus cabelos ficarem vermelhos junto de todo o resto de meu corpo e precisei de um copo inteiro de água pra me acalmar. Não conseguia acreditar que ele havia dito aquilo.

 _A melhor defesa, é o ataque._ Esse não parecia ser só o meu lema.

"Você… dentro de mim."

Ele engasgou, cuspindo um pouco e me senti um pouco vingada com isso.

"E você pensa nisso?"

Ele perguntou sem me olhar, apenas fitando a vasilha com os pêssegos a sua frente. Sua mão com a colher levando mais um para dentro da boca.

"S-sim."

Eu sei que devo ter parecido ridícula gaguejando enquanto conversava com o homem que eu queria que fizesse algumas coisas comigo. Mas Daryl não parecia se importar. Ele, na verdade, parecia ponderar muito sobre o que eu falava, sem se importar se eu levava muito tempo ou gaguejava ou ficava vermelha.

"Você pensa e faz o que?"

A pergunta dele me fez colocar a colher na tigela vazia e olhá-lo. Talvez eu tivesse entendido, mas não queria passar vergonha. Mordi meu lábio e o fitei intensamente, querendo que ele olhasse pra mim. Mas Daryl evitou. Ele não queria olhar pra mim, e eu achava que sabia o motivo. Eu sempre achava que era por medo de perder o controle e nos levar para algo que ainda não estávamos pronto. O que na verdade era, era que Daryl tinha medo dele mesmo. Um medo que até hoje, ele me diz que tem quando se trata de mim.

Continuei fitando Daryl, sabendo que primeiro ele queria ouvir minha resposta para só depois dizer mais algo, fazer algo. Me levantei, indo até a pia e deixando minha vasilha e colher dentro, voltei para perto da mesa, colocando mais água em meu copo e vendo Dary terminar seus pêssegos e recostar na cadeira, os olhos agora fitando o meu com intensidade assustadora.

"Nada. O… o que eu deveria fazer?"

"O que você pensa?"

Os olhos dele estavam escuros agora, as mãos subiram pra mesa, espalmando-as, mas logo após ele cruzou os braços, apertando-os contra o peito. Engoli em seco, eu não tinha ideia do que fazer com meu corpo, estava inquieta.

"Você, Daryl."

"Fazendo o que?"

Engoli em seco, bebi toda a água do meu copo, me virando para a pia novamente, não tendo coragem de olhá-lo. Não conseguia encará-lo, e não foi necessário. Em segundos Daryl estava atrás de mim, suas mãos segurando as minhas presas no mármore da pia, o corpo pressionado contra o meu e eu estremecia. Eu estremecia com a intensidade do que estava acontecendo. Daryl respirou fundo em minha nuca e disse:

"Você me vê fazendo o que, Bethanie?"

"Me… tocando."

Minha voz estava fraca, meu corpo estava fraco.

"Minha mão passa pelo seu corpo?" Assenti sem conseguir falar, apenas sentindo Daryl apertar mais e mais as mãos nas minhas, o corpo preso ao meu por trás, a respiração quente em minha nuca. "Por onde minha mão passar hoje, você também vai passar a sua."

Ele me soltou de uma só vez, me fazendo quase reclamar em voz alta. Não tive coragem de me mover, não até ouvir a porta dos fundos bater, indicando que Daryl tinha saído. Deus, ele queria que eu pensasse nele me tocando e me tocasse? Respirei fundo e comecei a lavar a louça, juntando a dele também. Não sabia o que pensar sobre aquilo. Até hoje Daryl sabe muito bem que para mim aquilo era pecado. Meus ensinos na Igreja sempre me disseram que tocar-se era pecado, mas Daryl Dixon fazia o pecado ser a diversão mais interessante de todas.

Após terminar de lavar a louça, fiquei esperando Daryl voltar por um tempo, mas nada. Ele deveria ter ido checar as outras casas por suprimentos, ou talvez caçar - a besta não estava mais atrás da porta. Eu não sabia, mas sabia que estava sozinha e isso por si só já inundava minha mente com as palavras dele.

Balancei a cabeça, não querendo pensar em nada daquilo. Daryl sempre foi instigante, e sempre será. E ele sabia muito bem que eu não tinha ideia de como começar aquilo. Eu era a ingênua naquela história toda - talvez nem tanto - mas não sabia o que fazer, como me tocar pensando nele.

Balancei a cabeça novamente decidida a lavar a roupa que havia encontrado e aproveitar o sol que estava lá fora para fazê-las secar hoje mesmo e já conseguirmos usá-las.

Entrei no pequeno banheiro com as peças na mão, colocando-as no chão ao lado da pia e pegando uma por uma, esfregando o sabão de coco envelhecido e passando na água, lavando devagar. E foi inevitável. Minha mente foi de encontro a Daryl. Ele era tão diferente de tudo que eu conhecia na vida. Ele não mantinha um padrão. Ele não era tímido o tempo todo, era observador e inteligente. E acredito que foi assim que ele se tornou quem ele é.

Pensei no que ele me pedira. Como eu faria aquilo? Eu deveria simplesmente começar a me tocar enquanto pensava nele me tocando? Deveria estar deitada? Em pé? Mordi o lábio e olhei para o espelho a minha frente acima da pia, parando de esfregar as roupas por um momento. Eu estava com o rosto e o pescoço vermelho, estava com suor escorrendo de minha testa e descendo por minha nuca também.

Queria fazer o que ele havia falado, mas apenas o pensamento de me tocar, fazer o que eu queria que ele fizesse, era um pouco embaraçoso demais. Continuei a lavar a roupa, esfregando e tirando o sabão, deixando uma pilha para colocar do lado de fora. Mas então, peguei uma camisa velha de Daryl, meus olhos observando o tecido. Ele havia tirado linha daquela camisa para dar os pontos em minha perna.

Aquele pensamento enviou um arrepio leve em minha espinha. Eu me lembrava da mão de Daryl correndo minha perna, a vontade de incitá-lo a levá-la mais para cima era forte. E então fechei os olhos e soltei a roupa que estava em minha mão, dentro da pia com água. Pensar em Daryl era fácil, o que não era, era começar a me tocar. Mas então, pensei em Daryl na minha frente, os olhos me observando.

Dei dois passos para trás, minhas costas pressionando a parede do banheiro. Por alguns minutos eu tentei imaginar o que ele faria ou diria, mas nada vinha na minha cabeça, então a voz dele veio. Primeiro baixa, depois mais alta. A voz de Daryl veio em minha cabeça e eu comecei a correr as mãos por meu rosto. Meus dedos movendo-se do mesmo modo que ele havia movido na prisão, prestando atenção ao meu lábio inferior.

A voz de Daryl me dizendo o que via enquanto o outro casal fazia sexo. A voz dele ao me atiçar, me provocar. E foi com a voz dele que fui descobrindo meu corpo. Primeiro timidamente, mas após algum tempo, eu conseguia segurar meus seios sem me sentir ficar vermelha e colocar a mão dentro de minha calça, suspirando com o toque.

Meus dedos corriam minha pele quente, eu sentia como se estivesse com febre, e imaginar Daryl correndo os olhos e os dedos em mim, me deixava ainda mais quente. Afastei o tecido de minha calcinha para o lado, deixando minha mão me tocar devagar apenas onde eu tocava para me lavar ao tomar banho. Eu sabia o que era masturbação, mas… nunca havia feito nada assim.

Me toquei devagar, achando onde eu sentia mais prazer, meus joelhos estremecendo, minha boca se abrindo devagar. A mão que segurava meu seio era a mão dele, apertando ao ponto de doer, e eu me aprendi gostando de sentir a força que Daryl poderia usar em mim. A força que ele fazia contra o meio de minhas pernas, a força ao tentar passar para dentro de mim, me sentindo escorregadia.

Deus, eu era inocente demais. Se soubesse que Daryl me observara o tempo todo, como ele me disse que fizera, eu teria arrancado minhas roupas rapidamente e implorado para que ele me tomasse ali mesmo. Me escorei na parede para suporte e continuei a mover meus dedos em meus seios, segurando meus mamilos de um jeito que doía ao ponto de ser prazeroso. E eu não me enganava ao achar que com ele seria diferente.

Movi meus dedos por entre minhas pernas, meus olhos fechados e apenas pensando em Daryl, em seus braços, seus olhos verdes escurecendo e em sua voz em meu ouvido. Eu estava a ponto de cair no chão, mas mantive minhas pernas firmes e deslizei um dedo dentro de mim mesmo, com a força de Daryl, gemendo mais alto durante o processo, minha cabeça me fazendo 'ver' Daryl ali, fazendo aquilo por mim e pra mim, me dando aquele prazer.

Empurrei meu dedo com força dentro de mim, querendo chegar ao máximo de mim, apertando meu mamilo por dentro da blusa, movendo minha mão entre minhas pernas mais rápido e forte, os movimentos restritos pelo jeans e então 'ouvi' Daryl dizendo baixo em meu ouvido, como se ele estivesse ali.

 _"Goza pra mim, Bethanie."_

"Daryl."

Foi meu fim. Disse seu nome enquanto gozava e achava que todo meu mundo pegaria fogo a partir daquele momento. Abri os olhos porque queria ver Daryl ali, mas estava sozinha, ele ainda estava caçando ou vasculhando as casas, e eu era uma bagunça.

Tirei minha mão de dentro de minha calça e caí sentada no chão. Não conseguia acreditar que havia feito aquilo realmente. Meu corpo todo tremia e sentia entre minhas pernas uma ardência, como se aquilo não tivesse acabado. Respirei fundo e me apoiei no chão, querendo levantar. Eu precisava de um banho e voltar a fazer o que eu estava fazendo. Não sabia se Daryl saberia o que eu tinha feito, mas algo me dizia que ele apenas precisaria olhar pra mim. E eu não sabia que ele havia assistido desde o começo, e apreciado o show.

* * *

Mais tarde naquele dia, saí da casa para retirar as roupas que havia deixado secando na parte de trás da casa. Minha cabeça ainda girava em como eu queria que Daryl voltasse logo. Eu queria olhá-lo, queria que ele me olhasse e queria saber se ele conseguiria ver o que eu havia feito. Levei a roupa para dentro e ouvi um barulho na porta da frente.

Fui até o quarto rapidamente e joguei a roupa na cama, pegando minha faca e ficando atrás da porta, olhando pela fresta qualquer movimentação. Ouvi passos leves e hesitantes, e então vi Daryl. Ele entrava cuidadoso, olhando para os lados e me procurando.

Ele estava com uma caixa embaixo do braço direito, a besta no ombro, um grande facão na mão esquerda. Deus, ele era a visão de um guerreiro. E eu estava respirando fundo antes mesmo de me dar conta. Daryl parou na porta do quarto, os olhos me fitando pela fresta. Sorri enquanto o vi piscar algumas vezes e seguir na direção da cozinha.

Fiquei no quarto, guardei minha faca, e dobrei as roupas, colocando-as em nossas mochilas. Por mais que estivessemos bem naquela casa, nunca sabíamos o que poderia acontecer e quando precisaríamos sair correndo. O ouvi se mover pela cozinha por vários minutos, quando terminei de arrumar as coisas, fui até lá, apenas para ver Daryl colocando a caixa de papelão no armário mais alto, sua camiseta subindo e então… lá estava.

Eu nunca havia visto as costas de Daryl. Nunca soube o que ele escondia, mas naquele momento eu vi, apenas um pequeno pedaço, mas o suficiente para que eu conseguisse entender o motivo dele nunca ficar sem camisa perto de mim. Prendi a respiração e Daryl olhou para trás, abaixando-se e se virando. Por um mero segundo, pensei que ele gritaria comigo ou sairia porta a fora, mas Daryl sempre me surpreende.

Daryl se aproximou devagar, me fazendo dar alguns passos para trás, batendo o quadril na mesa. Vi seus olhos escuros mirarem minha boca, as mãos procurando algo nos bolsos. Ele estava há dois passos de mim, e eu não conseguia olhar em outra direção que não fosse seu rosto. E Daryl era lindo. Ele sabia disso. Ele sabia que era bonito. Talvez não uma beleza convencional, mas mesmo assim, tinha sua beleza.

Sorri devagar, tentando fazê-lo sorrir ou ao menos conversar comigo, mas ele apenas puxou o cigarro do maço quase vazio, puxando o isqueiro logo após e acendendo. O cheiro entrou por meu nariz em um segundo, mas não me incomodou, eu estava absorta demais na imagem a minha frente para me importar.

Daryl tragou longamente, os olhos quase fechados, a mão segurando o cigarro como se estivesse o escondendo na palma, o corpo quase que em posição de ataque. Engoli em seco. Cigarro era algo que eu odiava, mas Daryl Dixon fumando é uma visão. Mordi meu lábio e vi Daryl descer os olhos para lá, tirando o cigarro da boca e soltando a fumaça pra cima, deixando seus olhos parcialmente nublados.

"Quantos anos você tem, Bethanie?"

Engoli em seco, apoiando-me na mesa. A voz dele estava grossa, talvez do cigarro, talvez de ter ficado em silêncio por várias horas. Só sei que ela havia enviado um arrepio por minha espinha mais uma vez.

"Fiz dezessete quando comemoramos o natal." Ele tragou novamente. "E você?"

"Quando o mundo virou uma merda eu tinha trinta e dois."

Fiz as contas, Daryl deveria ter trinta e cinco então. Eram dezoito anos a mais. Eram dezoito anos a mais de experiência. Ele soltou a fumaça novamente e tragou, e eu me apoiei novamente na mesa ao vê-lo se aproximar um passo. Deus, ele era possessivo. Tudo ao redor dele parecia pertencer a ele, apenas por estar por perto.

"Pensou no que te disse, Bethanie?" Assenti devagar, os olhos dele me mirando sérios. "Se tocou?"

A voz dele ficava cada vez mais grossa, cada vez mais pesada. Daryl estava escorregando no controle. Fumava cada vez mais rápido, e então ele deu mais um passo, seu corpo ficando rente ao meu. Estremeci com a aproximação. Ele soltou a fumaça para cima devagar e deve ter visto algo em meu rosto, porque seus olhos fitaram sérios os meus, e logo ele se inclinava, olhando pra mim sério.

"Se tocou, Bethanie?"

"Sim… senhor."

Ele sorriu pelo canto da boca, se virando e indo para o lado de fora da casa. Meu Deus, eu estava perdida se ele continuasse a fazer isso.


	5. Chapter 5

_Masturbação Conjunta_

Naquela noite deitei na cama e esperei para ver o que Daryl faria. E ele ficou sentado na cadeira de balanço em frente a cama. Após termos barricado a porta, apagado as luzes e ficarmos em silêncio apenas escutando o vento lá fora, olhei Daryl. O quarto estava escuro, eu não conseguia vê-lo diretamente, mas ele estava olhando pela janela, observando o céu.

"Você pensa neles?" Perguntei apenas para receber um grunhido como resposta. Eu já estava a acostumada a eles. "Eu gostaria de saber quem está junto."

"Não adianta ficar tentando descobrir."

Ele estava sério novamente, mas não era o sério que me levava a loucura, me deixava questionadora. Não, Daryl estava sério, triste, com raiva, magoado. Tudo que acontecera com meu pai, nossa família, ele achava ser culpa dele, achava que deveria ter feito algo, conseguido matar o Governado antes dele ter feito o que fez.

Escorreguei pela cama e coloquei minhas pernas debaixo do coberto. A noite não estava quente, mas a chuva abafava. Eu estava apenas de camiseta novamente perto de Daryl, mas após tudo que já havia acontecido, eu não me importava mais com isso. Estávamos a tanto tempo juntos que eu não ligava para essas coisas.

"Você acha que um dia isso vai acabar?"

Mesmo pela pouca luz, vi Daryl se virar e me olhar. Não conseguia divisar as expressões em seu rosto, mas conseguia saber que os olhos dele estavam em mim.

"Tudo acaba. O mundo acabou, não acabou?"

Cruzei os braços, sabendo que ele ainda estava me olhando.

"E o que você vai fazer quando ele voltar ao normal?"

Ele pensou um tempo. Não sei até hoje o que passou por sua cabeça, não sei o que ele pensou ou o que ponderou tanto.

"Vamos ter encontrado os outros. Talvez montar uma vila. O que os outros acharam que será bom também."

Assenti devagar, mesmo que ele não estivesse me vendo.

"E se não os encontrarmos?"

"Então vamos ser só nós dois, Bethanie."

A voz dele indicava que ele estava entrando em um território que não gostava. Em um território que envolvia nunca mais vermos nossa família. E para ele aquilo era inaceitável.

"E se eu morrer?"

"Cala a boca, Bethanie." ele levou a mão até a boca, eu não conseguia ver, mas tinha certeza de que ele estava mordendo as pele envolta de seu dedão.

"É uma possibilidade, Daryl."

"Não, não é."

Ele estava colocando um ponto final naquela conversa, mas eu precisava falar. Eu precisava tirar aquilo da minha cabeça. E ele escutaria, querendo ou não.

"Você vai sentir minha falta quando eu me for, Daryl Dixon."

Ele se levantou e andou rápido até a cama, colocando um joelho no colchão, inclinando em minha direção. Eu apenas conseguia divisar seus olhos no escuro, pareciam ter um brilho próprio. Continuei onde estava, olhando-o, esperando pela reação que minha frase causara.

"Você não vai a lugar algum, Bethanie."

"Não sou igual você, Daryl, eu posso morrer a qualquer momento."

"Cala a boca, Bethanie."

Ele se inclinou, uma mão na parede acima da minha cabeça, a outra espalmada no colchão ao lado de minha perna machucada. Eu estava cercada pelo corpo dele, a respiração dele estava alta, me deixando saber que ele estava começando a sentir os efeitos de nossa aproximação da mesma forma que eu sentia.

"Eu… eu não vou ficar aqui pra sempre."

"Cala a boca…"

"Eu vou morrer um dia, Daryl. Não vamos ficar juntos pra sempre."

A realização daquilo acertou inclusive a mim. Eu não imaginava uma casa de cerca branca, cachorro no quintal e dois filhos com Daryl. Mas… eu queria o para sempre com ele. Queria cuidar e ser cuidada por Daryl. Queria que ele me ensinasse a matar, cuidar da carne, cozinha-la. Queria que ele me ensinasse a caçar, prever chuvas, rastrear. Queria saber tudo sobre ele. Queria que ele soubesse tudo sobre mim.

Daryl inclinou-se mais, e por alguns segundos meu coração bateu tão rápido e tão forte que pensei que seria capaz de ouvi-lo pelo quarto. Respirei devagar não querendo espantar Daryl.

"Para sempre é o que temos, garota."

A voz, a proximidade, o modo como ele estava me cercando.

"Daryl…"

"Não discuta, Bethanie."

"Sim, senhor."

Ele se aproximou ainda mais. Seu rosto estava próximo demais, a boca deixava seu hálito bem próximo de minha bochecha esquerda, e eu queria virar meu rosto. Eu queria sentir o gosto da boca dele, sentir a língua dele contra a minha. Deus, eu estava me descobrindo 'precisando' do corpo dele. A cada dia mais que se passava em tinha ideia do quanto eu precisava de Daryl. E acho que ele começava a ter a noção disso também.

"Daryl, eu… eu me toquei." Engoli em seco ao ouvir algo como um rosnado escapar o peito dele. Foi algo ínfimo, curto, mas esteve lá. "Pensando em você."

"Apenas uma vez?"

A voz era a voz da serpente conversando com Eva, incitando ao pecado. Eu tinha certeza de que Eva havia sentindo-se tentada como eu estava. O pecado original escorrendo para dentro de sua cabeça. A vontade nascendo entre suas pernas.

"Sim."

"Vai fazer de novo."

Não era uma pergunta, era uma nova ordem. Daryl estava me dizendo que eu deveria me tocar outra vez, que eu deveria pensar nele, que eu deveria ter mais algum tempo de prazer pensando nele. Estremeci com a possibilidade. Daryl não era a serpente, ele era o próprio pecado.

"Vai dormir, Bethanie."

Com isso Daryl voltou para a cadeira, voltando a olhar para fora. Eu ainda fiquei alguns minutos no mesmo lugar, me acalmando. Eu não saberia o que fazer. Estava estremecendo ainda quando deitei e decidi que deveria dormir, tudo aquilo ainda me atormentaria.

* * *

As duas próximas semanas Daryl me ensinou como tirar a pele, limpar e cozinhar muitos tipos de carnes diferentes. Algumas vezes nos cercamos na cozinha, parecia nossa campo de batalha. As vezes ele me cercava, me encurralava na pia ou na mesa, as vezes eu o cercava na porta da despensa ou perto do fogão a lenha que ele havia construído com um tonel. As vezes que ele me cercava, fazia para me incitar, e as vezes que eu o cercava, fazia para aliviar minha cabeça das imagens dele.

Durante as semanas que estávamos na casa, Daryl saíra para caçar algumas vezes, voltando horas e horas depois. E eu começava a pensar que ele estava me deixando sozinha para poder me descobrir. E foi o que fiz. A cada vez que Daryl me deixava, eu me descobria. Fosse enquanto estava tomando banho, deitada pela manhã, a noite, a tarde.

Mas aquilo já não era mais a mesma coisa. Minha mente criava cenários cada vez mais rápidos, mais curtos e mais violentos. Minha mente amadureceu com relação a sexo em semanas, minha mente aprendeu sozinha o que eu deveria ou não gostar, minha mente aprendeu sozinha o que ele gostaria. E isso se devia ao fato de observar Daryl. Nada dele era devagar, calmo, com carinho. Não, Daryl era bruto, certeiro, metódico. E eu sabia que me dando prazer sozinha por tanto tempo, algo aconteceria.

E na terceira vez que me frustrei e não consegui me dar prazer, não consegui nada, que sabia que havia chegado ao final. Eu precisava de Daryl. E ele não me negaria aquilo. Após semanas aprendendo onde me tocar, onde me dar prazer, pedi a Daryl mais. Não queria mais fazer aquilo sozinha, queria tocá-lo e queria que ele me tocasse. Queria senti-lo. E a mera menção de que ele poderia me recusar até hoje me deixa arrepiada. Eu o mataria se ele me recusasse, eu estava com os nervos a flor da pele naquele estágio.

Ele estava na cozinha, observava a despensa com olhos sérios, acredito que contando as latas e então eu parei na porta do quarto, vendo-o se virar em minha direção devagar. Meu peito subia e descia rápido, minha voz deveria estar transformada, pois os olhos dele escureceram assim que ele a ouviu.

"Mais, Daryl. Mais…"

Ele fechou a porta da despensa com força, dando passos certeiros até mim, me fazendo andar de costas até cair sentada na cama. Ele andou rodeando a cama e me senti como uma das suas presas. Estremeci e ele percebeu, parando perto da cadeira. Não sabia se ele queria manter distância ou se queria me torturar um pouco mais.

"Mais o que, Bethanie?" A voz dele estava distorcida. Mais baixa, firme, escorria de sua garganta.

"Você…"

Ele viu quando meus olhos desceram seu corpo e foi involuntário o que fiz. Não estava pensando em fazer aquilo, mas foi o que fiz. Daryl ficou me fitando sério, eu conseguia ver que ele estava pensando no que deveria fazer.

Por um momento achei que ele fosse sair, mas então ele abriu o cinto, sentando-se na cadeira, me fitando com olhos famintos, assim como sei que os meus deveriam estar. Daryl não conseguia esconder o que sentia, assim como eu também não. Mordi meu lábio inferior com força, eu queria deixar escapar um gemido baixo, ele me daria o que eu queria, finalmente, e eu quase não me aguentava.

O vi abrir a calça devagar enquanto se acomodava na cadeira de balanço, a mão segurando o membro com força, apertando-o na palma, me fazendo ver o quão duro ele estava. Eu nunca tinha visto nenhum, e o de Daryl não parecia ser pequeno. Era grande, grosso… Me remexi na cama, me perguntando se deveria fazer alguma coisa ou apenas assisti-lo enquanto ele se tocava. Ele abriu os olhos devagar, - eu não havia percebido que ele os havia fechado - deixando-os semicerrados, predatórios.

"Me mostre, Bethanie. Me mostre…"

A voz de Daryl estava tremida, como se ele estivesse no limite. Me recostei na cabeceira da cama, o rosto pegando fogo, mas minha mão havia ganhado vida própria e descia devagar por minha barriga, entrando em meu shorts.

Eu queria que ele tivesse a mínima noção do que a imagem dele sentado naquela cadeira de balanço estava fazendo comigo. Do que a imagem dele movendo a mão para cima e para baixo, cada vez mais rápido, que a imagem dele me fitando sério enquanto fazia aquilo estava me deixando sem chão.

Movi minha mão e joguei a cabeça para trás, eu não precisaria de muito mais para me jogar naquele penhasco que eu já conhecia bem. Ouvi um gemido gutural de Daryl e o olhei, vendo-o apenas parado me fitando, os olhos agora concentrados em minha mão perdida dentro de meu shorts.

"O que você pensou antes? Das outras vezes?"

"Você… fazendo… isso…"

Ele sorriu pelo canto da boca. Era aquele sorriso que era meu. E eu amava aquela sorriso. Sorri, mas acho que isso apenas deixou Daryl ainda mais desconcertado. Ele me contou tempos depois que me ver sorrindo enquanto tinha a mão dentro do shorts era uma imagem memorável.

Novamente aquele sorriso, e a mão dele movia-se devagar agora, não acelerando nada.

"Você dentro de mim, na cozinha…" Minha voz estava falhando. Quanto mais eu falava, mais 'via' as imagens, mais olhava Daryl e mais queria dele. E era minha vez de escutar, era minha vez de saber. "E você?"

"Você de joelhos, Bethanie… você e sua boca esperta aberta, sua língua… merda, Beth." Ele se apertou com mais força agora, a outra mão ficando branca conforme segurava o braço da cadeira, mas ele continuou mesmo assim. "Me chupando com força, me deixando te olhar…"

"Não pare." Me ouvi dizendo e não sei até hoje de onde arranjei forças pra falar isso. Ver Daryl mover a mão rápido contra si mesmo, falando o quanto queria que fosse eu a fazer aquilo simplesmente me deixou sem chão e eu gozei como não havia gozado antes naquelas semanas.

E então foi a vez dele. Daryl fechou os olhos, o rosto se contorcendo e ele gozou. Vi tudo escorrer por sua mão e cair em sua calça. Ficamos ambos parados exatamente onde estávamos. Vi Daryl se soltar e recostar na cadeira, abrindo os olhos verdes, mais claros do que nunca. Sorri fracamente sentindo meu corpo ainda sendo levado e arrastado pela onda que meu orgasmo havia me proporcionado.

Ficamos nos fitando um longo tempo. Eu queria dizer algo, mas nada parecia bom o suficiente. Daryl foi o primeiro a falar.

"Me sinto um velho pervertido." Devo ter feito uma cara de confusão muito grande, pois Daryl se levantou e foi até o banheiro, ainda falando comigo. "Você tem dezessete anos, Bethanie. O que eu acabei de fazer…"

"Eu também fiz." Aquela frase acendeu uma fogueira dentro de mim. Ele não tiraria aquilo de mim de modo algum. Não me faria sentir culpada por pedir por algo que ambos queríamos. O vi lavar a mão e então voltar passando o lenço molhado na calça.

"Tenho idade para ser seu pai, Beth."

Fiz o mesmo que ele e aproveitei e lavei o rosto. Daryl estava sentado novamente na cadeira de balanço, os olhos sério me evitando.

"Mas não é." Voltei para a cama, minhas pernas ainda estremecendo. "Não quero isso, Daryl. Quero você, não quero culpa."

"Você tem dezessete…"

"E o que isso tem a ver? Você vai deixar de sentir alguma coisa por causa disso?"

Ele ficou em silêncio. Daryl estava com medo de responder, e ainda não havia levantado a cabeça para me olhar.

"Eu quero você, quero o para sempre que você falou antes."

Minha coragem escorreu de dentro de mim ao ver os olhos de Daryl. Eram olhos nervosos, eram olhos assustadores, eram olhos assustados. Ele se levantou, vindo até a cama, me deitando e deitando o corpo por cima do meu, me prensando ao colchão.

"Bethanie."

"Não. Não quero culpa, Daryl." Segurei seu corpo ao meu, enroscando suas pernas nas minhas, com botas e tudo mais. Enrosquei meus braços em seu pescoço, puxando-o para mim. "Não tenho dezessete, Daryl. Sou sua, só isso."

Ele engoliu em seco. O que eu não sabia é que Daryl já travava uma batalha interna há meses. Ele me revelou naquela noite que estava enlouquecendo, que achava que eu nunca seria dele, que o acharia um velho pervertido quando soubesse o que ele queria de mim. E eu lhe dissera que ele me acharia uma Lolita quando contasse o que queria dele, que então combinaríamos.

Ele riu. E dormimos daquele modo. Tiramos aquela noite e a madrugada para nos enroscarmos um ao outro, nos moldando um ao corpo do outro enquanto dormíamos. E eu dormi tranquila como há muito tempo não fazia.


	6. Chapter 6

_Oral_

Acordar ao lado de Daryl foi algo novo. Ele estava dormindo tranquilo, a respiração em meu pescoço, o braço enroscado em minha barriga, os pés prendendo os meus. Sorri. Ele estava de meia, calça jeans, camisa sem mangas e eu conseguia sentir que ele estava dormindo pesado ao meu lado.

Respirei fundo sentindo seu cheiro: era terra, tabaco, chuva e grama. É um cheiro perfeito pra mim. Eu estava ficando viciada antes mesmo de saber que poderia ficar viciada em um cheiro.

"Não fique me encarando desse jeito."

Ele disse com a voz rouca no meu pescoço enviando arrepios por minha espinha. Me movi devagar ainda despertando meus músculos e me virei de costas para Daryl, sabendo bem que agora poderia levantar sem culpa se o acordasse. Daryl me segurou contra ele, colando novamente o nariz em meu pescoço, dessa vez inalando meu cheiro e colando completamente o corpo ao meu.

Deus, estremeci até ter certeza de que ele estremecera comigo. O ouvi sorrindo fracamente enquanto falava.

"Estava olhando o que, Bethanie?"

"Você." Sabia melhor do que mentir para ele.

"Por que, Bethanie?"

"Por que não?"

Ele respirou fundo novamente em meu pescoço e eu quase gemi, a sensação dele enroscado em mim era incrível, e eu nunca havia acordado assim com ninguém. Eu estava começando a desejar acordar assim todos os dias de manhã.

"Qual seu limite, Beth?"

A voz dele soava particularmente preocupada, então me soltei devagar de seus braços e me sentei na cama, encarando-o ainda deitado. Passei as mãos por meus cabelos, mas ele segurou meus braços.

"Deixe assim."

Sorri e o fitei séria. Queria entender o que ele queria saber. Daryl se virou na cama e cobriu os olhos com o braço, esticando o corpo e bocejando. Ele não fizera nada para esconder a evidência em sua calça, mas eu sabia bem que eu não era a razão para ele estar daquele jeito. Ao menos, eu acreditava que não era a razão de cem por cento daquilo.

"Como assim, Daryl?"

Ele respirou fundo novamente e levantou, me dando as costas e saindo da cama. Eu o fitei até vê-lo entrar no banheiro e fechar a porta. Eu não estava entendendo o que ele queria dizer, e até que ele me explicasse exatamente o que queria dizer, eu ficaria confusa, e não chegaríamos a lugar algum.

Lembro que prendi a respiração quando Daryl saiu do banheiro, ele estava sem camisa e descalço. Tem algo que me deixa enlouquecida por Daryl até hoje, que é vê-lo apenas de jeans. Algo em Daryl apenas de jeans me deixa sem reação, me deixa salivando. E naquele momento, eu estava salivando e ele percebeu.

"Seu limites, Beth. O que quer disso?"

Comecei a entender a pergunta, mas queria mais explicações.

"Não sei o que quero disso, mas o que meus limites tem a ver com isso?"

Ele cruzou os braços, meus olhos instantaneamente foram para eles. Deus, eu logo estaria babando. Daryl poderia não saber bem como me afetava, mas era apenas continuar com aquilo e ele entenderia.

"Já disse que quer ser minha, Beth, vai se arrepender disso no futuro, mas…" Ele parou a mão no cabelo e levou o dedão a boca, mordendo devagar a ponta, pensativo, ansioso. "Esses passos, essas curiosidades… o que quer disso? Até onde vai?"

"Quer saber quais são meus tópicos na lista?" Ele assentiu com uma balançada fraca de cabeça. "Por que?"

"Responda a merda da pergunta, Bethanie."

"Ainda quero…" Deus, eu sentia meu rosto pegar fogo. Já havia me tocado na frente dele, mas falar o que queria assim… eu estava além de envergonhada. Engoli em seco, disse meu mantra e mordi o lábio. Eu havia decorado minha lista, mas dizê-la para ele era vergonhoso. "Quero… tudo que envolve você, Daryl."

Talvez se eu lhe dissesse isso, ele me deixaria sem dizer os itens específicos, mas mal sabia que na verdade ele queria aquilo para poder comparar com a dele, ver o que queríamos em comum. Por mais que eu tivesse a ideia de que Daryl era um mulherengo antes do mundo acabar, eu estava um pouco longe da realidade.

Sim, ele tivera mulheres, como me contou, mas nada como o que tínhamos. Ele estava aprendendo como eu o que éramos um para o outro. E eu ainda estava aprendendo a lidar com minha própria sexualidade.

"O que comigo, Bethanie?"

Olhei para o colchão e remexi em um fio solto.

"Bater, me vendar, me amarrar…"

Ele abaixou a mão e respirou fundo. Algo mudou dentro dele.

"São coisas pesadas, Bethanie. Tem certeza?"

Assenti, olhando-o sem olhar em seus olhos.

"E você?"

Ele deu dois passos na direção da cama, mas parou, passando as mãos nos cabelos.

"Ao ar livre, onde todos possam te ver, te ver de joelhos, tudo…"

Aquela palavra me fez estremecer violentamente. O que ele queria poderia envolver o que eu queria, e para minha mente 'virgem', foi um banquete. Eu pensei possibilidades que não sabia ser possível, mas precisava saber. Minha curiosidade ainda escorria por minha cabeça, e Daryl movendo-se no quarto me tirou de meu devaneio.

Ele parou a minha frente, os olhos presos aos meus, e eu olhava para cima. Sua respiração estava entrecortada e eu havia parado de respirar. Deus, Daryl era, definitivamente, algo a mais. Seus músculos estavam tensos, as mãos fechadas em punhos, mas os olhos eram insanos. Soltei o ar que segurava e abri minha boca.

"Incline a cabeça para trás."

Fiz o que ele disse e o segundo seguinte Daryl me beijava. Todo meu corpo estremeceu e eu quase cai da cama. Não conseguia acreditar que a boca dele estava colada a minha, e por mais que o angulo fosse estranho, sentir a ponta da língua de Daryl pedir passagem para dentro de minha boca foi algo que me fez tomar as rédeas de toda a situação.

Impulsionei meu corpo para cima, eu queria mais, eu precisava de mais. Segurei o rosto dele em minhas mãos, minha boca se abrindo para ele e foi aí que perdi o controle. Daryl soltou algo como um rosnado em sua garganta, e vibrou minha língua junto a dele. Suas mãos foram para minha cintura e me prensou contra seu corpo. Eu sabia bem o que queria, e sentir a língua de Daryl, sua boca encaixada com a minha, sua respiração rápida, seu corpo respondendo ao meu… eu sabia exatamente o que ele queria.

O senti me segurar mais firme, mas então ele me afastou com força, me fazendo voltar o passo que havia dado para levantar e continuar nosso beijo, caindo sentada na cama. Eu respirava rápido e ele se afastou dois passos de costas, seu peito subindo e descendo rápido. O olhei sem entender e o vi balançar a cabeça.

"Não… ainda não…"

Eu queria protestar, gritar, xingar e me jogar nele, provar que 'sim', que a resposta certa era 'sim'; porém, não tive tempo, Daryl saiu do quarto e saiu da casa logo após, ouvi a porta da cozinha bater. Meu corpo todo tremia e logo eu chorava.

Estava irritada, chateada pela rejeição, triste por ter perdido o controle e o afastado e… queria a cabeça de Daryl. Ele havia me dado algo que queria e logo após tomado de volta. Deitei na cama e chorei. Chorei de frustração e de raiva. Chorei por não entender a ânsia que tinha dele, de mim, de nós e tudo, e a recusa - mesmo que mínima e momentânea - havia me deixado assim.

Fiquei onde estava por mais algum tempo, meu choro passando em alguns minutos. Não me movi ao ouvir a porta da cozinha, não me mexi quando ouvi os passos dele entrando no quarto e muito menos me movi quando ele deitou na cama atrás de mim, mas sem encostar em mim.

"Não posso perder o controle, Beth. Ainda não…"

Não respondi, não saberia o que dizer e acho que ele entendeu, pois apenas ficou ali, parado atrás de mim, sua respiração baixa, o cheiro de cigarro pairando leve. Eu queria que ele me explicasse porque não, mas acho que eu não conseguiria entender.

Em algum ponto eu dormi e Daryl saiu, quando acordei, a casa estava escura, a porta do quarto fechada. Eu queria que ele tivesse me acordado, que tivéssemos conversado para que pudéssemos nos entender. Odiava pensar que Daryl poderia estar bravo ou irritado comigo.

Eu o queria, era algo simples de entender, mas meu problema na época era não saber o que era querer e o que querer implicava. Daryl sabia e estava tentando me mostrar, mas também não estava conseguindo. Ele ainda achava que eu merecia algo melhor, alguém melhor. O que ele não entendia, e acredito que até hoje é assim, é que eu queria ele porque ele é o melhor pra mim.

Fui até o banheiro e observei meu reflexo. Eu precisava de um banho, precisava voltar a rotina, tinha algumas coisas que queria fazer na casa antes de ficar muito mais escuro. Barriquei a porta do quarto e entrei no banheiro novamente. Tirei minha roupa percebendo o quão sensível estava minha pele, eu estava em um estado quase permanente de excitação.

Abri o registro e a água caiu mínima, gelada, mas mesmo assim, era água para tomar banho e eu não reclamaria da temperatura. Após tanto tempo sem conseguir tomar banho, mesmo que ele fosse gelado, eu aceitaria. Lavei meu corpo rapidamente, não poderíamos ficar gastando água, não sabíamos quanto ainda teríamos.

Sai do banho e me sequei, enrolei a toalha nos cabelos e me troquei. Voltei a conversa com Daryl. Deus, eu ficava vergonha somente de pensar nas coisas que ele queria fazer, e nas coisas que eu queria fazer. Ele havia dito que me queria de joelhos e eu imaginei essa cena. A ideia de ter Daryl Dixon em minha boca me deixava excitada. Ele já havia corrompido minha mente ao me fazer imaginar aquilo, quando me toquei em sua frente, ele havia me dito que era uma das coisas que mais pensava, em me ver de joelhos a sua frente, comigo lhe chupando.

Deus, apenas pensar nisso ficava com vergonha e excitada. Eu não achava ser possível, mas até hoje quando faço, Daryl me olha com a mesma cara de perversão que da primeira vez. Acho que foi aquilo que mais me deixou curiosa: a reação que ele teria.

Daryl não era o homem mais aberto com seus sentimentos no mundo, mas seu rosto entregava parte do que ele estava sentindo. Balancei a cabeça e fui até a cozinha, vendo que a vela do dia anterior ainda estava ali, apagada. A acendi e percebi que Daryl havia deixado duas latas de legumes em conserva na pia com um bilhete.

 _"Misture com a carne seca."_

Quase rosnei. Eu odiava quando Daryl me dizia o que fazer de comida para nós dois. Eu sabia o que tinha que fazer e realmente não precisava dele me dizendo como ou o que. Comecei a juntar as coisas e ouvi barulho na porta de trás. Nossa janela estava fechada com tábuas para que a luz não fosse vista de fora, mas a porta não. Peguei a faca em minha bota e me preparei. O que quer que fosse, estava na parte de trás da casa.

Daryl entrou devagar sabendo bem que se eu estivesse na cozinha, estaria pronta pra atacar. O vi me olhar como que aprovando minha postura, e eu relaxei, guardando a faca e voltando a mexer no que estava fazendo. Vi Daryl colocar algo dentro do tonel de carne e se virar me encarando.

"O que é isso?"

Ele apontou para minha cabeça, eu ainda estava com a toalha enrolada nos cabelos. Dei de ombros e me afastei da pia, tirando a toalha e deixando-a na maçaneta da porta do quarto.

"Vou começar a preparar…"

"Senta, Beth."

A voz dele estava rouca, como se ele estivesse se esforçando pra falar. Seus olhos estavam presos aos meus e eu não conseguia desviar tamanha força. Dei um passo incerto até a cadeira mais próxima e me sentei. Meu corpo estava tenso, Daryl iria querer falar sobre o que houve antes e eu não queria escutar tudo aquilo novamente.

A chama da vela movia-se lentamente, movendo nossas sombras também. Daryl moveu-se devagar, tirando a besta, tirando o facão da cintura e lavando as mãos. O vi se mover até o banheiro e fiquei olhando para onde ele estivera parado na cozinha. Aquilo estava estranho, Daryl estava estranho. Por alguns minutos ouvi a água do chuveiro cair e então ela parou. Talvez ele fosse querer conversar antes de comermos algo, ou…

"Bethanie."

A severidade em sua voz me fez virar o rosto para a porta do quarto e eu quase cai da cadeira em que estava. Daryl estava com os cabelos molhados, pingando em suas costas e ombros. A calça jeans estava solta em seu quadril, ele estava sem camisa e descalço. Deus, esse homem tinha o mínimo de noção do que aquela imagem faria comigo? Só realmente faltava um cigarro na boca e pronto, o cenário completo para tirar minha sanidade.

Ele se aproximou devagar e parou bem a minha frente. Olhei pra cima, em seus olhos, e a realização do que ele queria foi me acertando devagar. Respirei fundo e levantei as mãos devagar, tremendo conforme as colocava em sua cintura. Deus, eu sabia o básico sobre isso, não tinha a menor ideia do que fazer pra começar. Eu precisava de uma ajuda, mas nunca iria pedir para Daryl. Então segui os instintos em minha cabeça.

Lembro de ter soltado o botão da calça dele e descido o jeans devagar, deixando-o solto e vendo-o escorrer pelas pernas de Daryl. Deus, ele tem coxas grossas, trabalhadas pelo tanto que andamos. O vi mover as mãos e antes que me desse conta, ele estava me beijando, me dando força e coragem talvez. Quando nossas bocas se separaram, o olhei rapidamente, a luz da vela enviava pouca luminosidade, mas era o suficiente para que eu visse o fogo queimando dentro das íris dele.

Realmente aquilo me ajudou, o vi se endireitar e olhar em meus olhos. Meus dedos traçaram os músculos em sua barriga, o V que era seu quadril e segurei com os indicadores o cós da boxer dele. Me sentia tremer, mas ao mesmo tempo minha curiosidade me deixava insana. Eu precisava daquilo. Eu precisava fazer aquilo, riscar aquele item da lista dele, dar aquele passo, exatamente pelo fato de que ele nos levaria aos outros passos.

Nunca havia realmente pensado em fazer aquilo, mas ao descer a boxer de Daryl, vê-lo prender a respiração e me olhar firmemente, eu sabia que queria fazer aquilo sim. Eu não tinha a mínima ideia do que estava fazendo. Daryl havia me dito pra sentar, meus olhos estavam observando seu rosto e eu via a perversidade por trás daquelas íris.

O tecido ficou soltou em suas pernas e desceu jutando-se a calça em seus tornozelos. Eu o tinha visto antes, mas de perto… era diferente. Daryl subiu a mão e a enroscou em minha cabeça, acariciando meu corpo cabeludo e me deixando saber que estava tudo bem. Respirei fundo e soltei o ar pela boca, sentindo o cheiro dele.

Mordi o lábio e o segurei em minha mão, era macio, mas firme. Primeiro movi devagar em minha mão e olhei no rosto de Daryl, mas ele havia jogado a cabeça para trás e fechado a boca firmemente, o maxilar estava travado. Isso era outra visão que eu nunca esqueceria. Voltei a olhar o que estava fazendo e o movi mais em minha mão, cada vez mais rápido até sentir a mão de Daryl apertando levemente meus cabelos por entre os dedos. Esse era o momento.

Me aproximei mais, molhei meus lábios e os abri. A primeira sensação foi estranha, mas logo após o coloquei levemente em minha boca e ouvi Daryl soltar um gemido rouco, do fundo da garganta. Fechei os olhos e segui o instinto. Colocava um pouco mais na boca a cada vez que avançava, molhando meus lábios quando me afastava. Minha mão me ajudava a mantê-lo certo em minha boca e eu comecei a sugar devagar.

A resposta de Daryl foi imediata, sua mão apertou muito em meu cabelo e seu quadril passou a se mover devagar. Na época eu não tinha ideia do que ele estava tentando fazer, mas hoje apenas deixo que ele mova o quadril como quer. Daryl apertou os dedos nos fios do meu cabelo e eu gemi de dor com ele em minha boca, o que o fez dizer meu nome.

Abri meus olhos e olhei para cima, ainda com ele em minha boca, ainda movendo-o para dentro e para fora, sugando, provando-o em minha língua. Tinha algo em saber que Daryl Dixon estava em minha boca que derrubava qualquer vergonha momentânea e me deixava insana por ele.

Olhei dentro de seus olhos escuros, a luz da vela mais fraca, mas ainda assim nos deixava olhar um para o outro. Daryl disse meu nome outra vez, ainda me fitando, ainda movendo o quadril brevemente, ainda fazendo os movimentos que eu queria que ele fizesse em outro lugar.

"Mais forte."

Eu não sabia o que ele queria mais forte, mas apertei mais minha mão envolta dele e o suguei para dentro de minha boca com mais força, forçando minha língua a sentir mais de seu gosto. Daryl rosnou. Ele deixou um rosnado sair de sua garganta, a mão arrebentando vários fios de meu cabelo e me fazendo gemer de dor e fechar os olhos para impedir algumas lágrimas de caírem.

Descontrole. Senti Daryl descontrolar assim que deixei uma lágrima cair de meu olho ao senti-lo apertar a mão novamente em meu cabelo e soube que ele estava próximo. Ele repetia meu nome várias e várias vezes, o quadril balançando mais rápido, mais forte, mais seco. Ele soltou meu cabelo por um segundo apenas para pegá-lo novamente logo após e disse meu nome mais alto, o gosto dele mudando brevemente, ficando mais forte.

"Quando eu mandar, tire a boca."

O suguei mais forte, ele iria gozar, eu queria fazer isso com ele. Eu queria poder dizer a mim mesma que eu fiz Daryl Dixon gozar. E eu não sabia o que esse buraco de Alice iria fazer com a minha cabeça.

"Pare."

E eu fiz exatamente o contrário. Suguei Daryl com mais força dentro de minha boca, segurando-o ainda mais firme em minha mão, movendo ainda mais rápido e ele me segurou forte pelos cabelos e contra si. Engasguei brevemente quando ele começou a gozar, mas mantive a cabeça longe daquilo e logo havia terminado. O vi se afastando devagar, dois passos apenas para não cair com a calça e a boxer ainda nos calcanhares. O vi levantar as duas peças e me fitar enquanto subia o zíper e prendia o botão.

Era salgado, doce, diferente. Não sabia o que fazer com aquilo, então fiz o que achava ser certo, engoli. Daryl quase teve uma síncope ao me ver engolindo. Ele caiu de joelhos a minha frente, entre minhas pernas, suas mãos em meu rosto, seus dedos limpando as lágrimas que caíram e estremeci ao sentir sua boca na minha.

"Porque engoliu?"

Ele perguntou de olhos fechados, os lábios encostados nos meus.

"Parecia o certo."

Ele sorriu devagar, a boca voltando a beijar a minha.

"Sua vez."

Meus olhos abriram rapidamente e o olhei surpresa. Mas não houve tempo, logo Daryl já havia me jogado em seu ombro e eu estava sendo carregada para o quarto para ser jogada na cama. Eu sabia o que viria a seguir.


	7. Chapter 7

_Ao ar livre_

Meu cabelo ainda estava molhado e colava em minha garganta, costas, rosto. Daryl havia corrido a mão por meu rosto enquanto deitava por cima de mim na cama, os olhos fechados enquanto beijava cada parte que a outra mão descobria arrancando as peças com força de meu corpo. Gemi devagar, ele não tinha ideia do que era aquilo pra mim.

Era a primeira vez que alguém me tocava daquele jeito, era a primeira vez que eu estremecia e gemia e queria mais. Era a primeira vez de tudo ali. Daryl não deu a mínima que eu estivesse tentando fechar as pernas, a vergonha queimando meu rosto. Ele me queria, e eu _teria_ que me entregar.

Suas mãos desceram minha calça e minha calcinha, me deixando extremamente exposta pra ele. A luz do quarto era mínima, vinha da vela na cozinha e isso nos deixava quase que no escuro. Tentei ver Daryl, mas ele beijava o interior de minhas coxas e logo eu estava convulsionando apenas por esses toques.

"Não acabou, Bethanie."

Eu sabia que não. Ele ainda não havia feito o que planejara desde que me jogara por cima do próprio ombro. Eu queria Daryl, queria mais do que qualquer coisa. Minha respiração estava me machucando conforme eu fazia força. Meus olhos lacrimejaram e eu me segurei na cama, seus dedos estavam segurando minhas coxas separadas e então sua respiração atingiu entre minhas pernas e logo após sua boca me atacou.

Daryl parecia um homem faminto. Sua boca atacava cada pequeno pedaço meu, sua língua passeava de cima a baixo e entrava em meu corpo. Gemi e mexi o quadril com mais força, apenas para ganhar os dentes de Daryl marcando minha coxa esquerda na parte de dentro. Quase gritei de dor.

"Pare de se mexer tanto."

"Daryl…" Algo como um rosnado saiu da garganta de Daryl e ele ficou totalmente imóvel. "Senhor…"

Mesmo com a névoa que estava meu cérebro, eu ainda registrava o que ele queria e o que ele precisava. Daryl voltou a me morder, lamber, beijar, e eu fui a loucura mais duas vezes e então desmoronei na cama. Meu corpo estava pesado, minhas cabeça leve. Senti o peso de Daryl ao meu lado e não consegui nem ao menos virar a cabeça e olhá-lo.

"Vou trancar a casa."

A voz dele estava pastosa, baixa. Eu queria acreditar que os efeitos que eu sentia, eram os mesmos pra ele. Que eu também o deixara totalmente mole, sem vontade de fazer nada a não ser dormir. Me enrosquei no lençol da cama e logo Daryl estava deitando ao meu lado.

"Eu… não sei o que falar."

Daryl riu em meu ouvido enquanto ajeitava-se me colocando contra seu peito, enroscando o corpo ao meu.

"Boa noite, Beth."

Sorri contra ele, enroscando meus braços devagar ao seu redor. Daryl Dixon era um imbecil, ele estava sorrindo de tudo isso. Mas amanhã ele me pagaria.

"Boa noite, Daryl."

* * *

Eu havia ficado viciada em ter Daryl. Dias e mais dias se passaram após esse primeiro passo. Daryl e eu nos encurralávamos pela casa, quando eu não caia de joelhos, ele caia. E eu estava querendo mais novamente após alguns dias.

Minha vergonha ainda existia. Toda vez que eu terminava, que ele me ajudava a ficar de pé e me beijava, eu ainda sentia meu rosto pegar fogo. Deus, eu fora ensinada que aquilo que estava fazendo era errado e pronto. Mas… não havia como, Daryl era exatamente a personificação do pecado. Ele poderia não ser o ser mais delicado, amoroso e gentil do mundo, mas era _meu_. E a cada dia mais que passava, eu via a mesma resolução infiltrar em sua mente. Eu também era _dele_.

Estávamos discutindo alguns planos de ação, precisaríamos abandonar a casa logo, precisaríamos continuar seguindo viagem. Ainda tínhamos uma família para encontrar, ainda tínhamos um lugar para encontrar. Daryl mantinha a esperança de que encontraríamos todos, eu não compartilhava dessa esperança.

"Vamos levar aquele carro azul do fim da rua, não tem muita gasolina, mas deve rodar alguns bons 50 quilômetros." Assenti e comecei a me virar para pegar nossas coisas no quarto. "Está… satisfeita?"

Começava assim. Daryl fazia uma pergunta aleatória e eu logo estava me jogando em seus braços. Ele não sabia a força que eu tinha que fazer para não implorar para que ele me tivesse logo, de qualquer jeito, como quisesse. Eu estava além da salvação agora.

"Sabe que não."

"Pegue sua faca, venha comigo."

Não sabia qual era a conexão, mas fiz o que ele me disse e o segui para fora da casa. O sol brilhava forte, o cheiro fresco de chuva estava passando, naquela região chovia quase todas as noites. Daryl me guiou pelas árvores, o sol escondendo-se, mas sendo filtrado e aparecendo nos momentos certos. Suspirei ao ver o que ele queria me mostrar. Era uma imensa clareira que acabava em um pequeno lago. Com certeza era dali que a água vinha, e com a chuva que acontecera essa noite, eu tinha certeza que aquele lago deveria estar mais cheio que o normal.

"Aqui é lindo."

Daryl não disse nada e eu me movi, entrei na clareira e dei vários passos na direção do lago; porém, olhei por cima de meu ombro, vendo Daryl parado no mesmo lugar. Sorri, ele me levara ali para isso, para me ver sorrindo. O vi semicerrando os olhos devagar, as mãos em punhos. Talvez algo atrás de mim tivesse chamado sua atenção. Me virei rapidamente, mas não encontrei nada. Ia virar meu rosto novamente em sua direção, mas ele já estava atrás de mim, seu corpo completamente colado ao meu.

"Está satisfeita, Bethanie?"

"Não…" Respirei fundo, os braços dele rodeando minha cintura, o corpo pressionado firmemente contra o meu. "Senhor."

Daryl não dispensava muitos carinhos, ele era um homem imediatista. Ele queria, e queria para aquele momento. Ao me virar, Daryl viu que eu estava com a respiração pesada, que eu queria mais. E eu queria. Eu queria muito mais e queria naquele momento.

Olhei em seus olhos e notei o quão insana eu estava. Eu queria Daryl mais do que tudo, e queria que ele ficasse comigo por um bom tempo ali. Respirei fundo e perdi toda e qualquer inibição ao sentir Daryl começar a tirar minha blusa, os olhos fixos nos meus. Os olhos sérios, mas me deixando saber que eu poderia pará-lo. Mas eu não tinha mais controle de meu corpo, ele era inteiro dele. E eu iria deixá-lo fazer o que queria comigo ali no meio daquela clareira. O vento estava gelado pelo lago ao nosso lado, mas Daryl estava com a pele fervendo e o sol deixava tudo quente, inclusive o chão em que estávamos agora pisando descalços.

As peças foram deixando nossos corpos rapidamente e eu sabia que aquele era o momento. Aquele era o momento em que ele iria ser meu e eu iria ser dele. Lembro de respirar o ar fresco daquele lugar e fechar os olhos sorrindo, mas Daryl deixou um leve rosnar escapar de sua garganta e eu abri os olhos novamente.

Ele estava me fitando, me abraçando e me soltando ao mesmo tempo, me deixando ver que ele ficava de joelhos para logo após sentar nos calcanhares. A visão de Daryl completamente nu, naquele lugar incrível, com os olhos semicerrados de desejo, me deixaram estasiada, eu estava quase em meu limite.

"Minha, Bethanie."

Era uma afirmação. Era uma afirmação correta. Daryl me puxou para seu colo, me fazendo sentar em suas coxas e eu logo ataquei sua boca. Eu amo beijar Daryl, mas naquele momento eu precisava beijá-lo. Beijei enquanto o sentia escorrer as mãos por meus braços e costas, me prensando em seu corpo, me fazendo senti-lo por completo. Eu queria. Eu queria mais do que tudo Daryl dentro de mim, e não haveria absolutamente nada que fosse me impedir de tê-lo. Estremeci enquanto o beijava, sua língua me deixando saber que ele comandava aquilo também.

"Mais…"

Gemi contra sua boca e enrosquei minhas pernas em sua cintura, pressionando-o contra mim com força. Ele rosnou e eu sabia que era agora. Ele me levantou levemente de seu colo, se posicionando para entrar em mim devagar e em nenhum momento seus olhos deixaram os meus.

Centímetro por centímetro enquanto o sentia entrar em mim, ele me olhou, vendo todas as minhas expressões, vendo seu eu conseguiria aguentar o que estava por vir. E quando ele rompeu minha barreira, quando estava inteiro dentro de mim, ele sorriu daquele jeito que eu queria tirar no tapa.

"Não se mova ainda, Beth, vai doer."

Estremeci com o tom de voz, com o vento leve, com o barulho da água, com o sol em nossa pele, mas estremeci ainda mais pelo balanço que criei ao colocar meus pés no chão e nos mover. Ele rosnou e colocou o rosto em meu pescoço, evitando me olhar nos olhos.

E não era dor. Não, ele estava exatamente onde deveria estar. Era incômodo no começo, mas conforme movi meu quadril, balançando meu corpo com meus pés, sentindo Daryl lamber e beijar meu pescoço, suas mãos segurando meu quadril, me ajudando no movimento, tudo ficou mais fácil.

A cada impulso que eu dava com o quadril, uma descarga de prazer descia minha espinha, meus olhos estavam fechados, minha boca estava aberta deixando gemidos saírem, mas nada se comparava ao que acontecia com Daryl. Ele estava me segurando contra ele, apertado, entrando e saindo de meu corpo com força, a boca seguindo beijos até meu ouvido:

"Minha, Bethanie. Seu corpo, seu gosto, seus seios, sua…" Ele me puxou para frente com força suficiente para me fazer soltar um pequeno grito, a dor espalhando-se por todo meu corpo, subindo rápido por minha espinha. E lá estava. A dor havia me empurrado para perto de meu abismo. Cravei minhas unhas curtas nas costas de Daryl, cravando algumas por entre suas cicatrizes e sentindo-o perder totalmente o controle.

Disse seu nome algumas vezes enquanto gozava rápida e visceralmente, apertando-o ainda mais do que já me sentia fazer. E Deus, eu queria mais daquela dor e daquele prazer. Eu queria mais de Daryl. Enquanto ainda estava em meu próprio frenesi, Daryl chegou ao dele, mas o medo dele foi maior.

O senti me levantar brevemente, saindo de mim e vindo em minha barriga, jatos quentes acertando minha barriga e coxas. Mas nada daquilo importou, porque no segundo seguinte ele estava com os dentes enterrados em meu pescoço. Deus, aquilo doía, mas ao mesmo tempo eu entendia, ele tinha que me marcar, ele tinha que me fazer entender que era dele, ainda mais do que eu já entendia, ainda mais do que eu já sentia.

Daryl estremeceu algumas vezes antes de me soltar e me olhar nos olhos, eram olhos sombrios, eram olhos pensativos demais. O beijei. O beijei porque eu sabia que de nada adiantaria não beijá-lo ou tentar saber o que ele estava pensando agora. Eu precisava assegurá-lo de que eu queria tudo aquilo que ele tinha me dado. E que eu queria ainda mais. Muito mais.

Enrosquei as mãos em seus cabelos, beijei com mais e mais força até sentir que ele tentava se afastar devagar. Deixei que ele fosse, apenas para vê-lo me olhar do mesmo jeito ao nos afastarmos. Me levantei devagar, minhas pernas ainda estavam tremendo e o vi se levantar também. Sorri e peguei sua mão, beijando a parte de cima e vendo-o me fitar sério.

"Esse é só mais um item das listas, não é?"

Daryl nada disse apenas ficou me fitando. Sorri novamente e soltei sua mão, indo na direção da água. Resolvi provocá-lo, ver se aqueles pensamentos tão sérios, fossem qual fossem, sairiam momentaneamente da mente dele.

"Algum dos seus itens envolve água?"

"Beth."

"O que foi?"

Disse enquanto entrava devagar na água que não estava totalmente gelada graças ao sol.

"Não tenho sua idade."

Ele disse resignado, como se eu estivesse tirando sarro disso. Afundei uma vez, molhando meus cabelos e quando voltei a superfície, ele estava de braços cruzados, desconfortável em estar nu ali, sozinho. Pra mim, era uma visão muito bem vinda. _A melhor defesa, é o ataque._

"Quer dizer que não aguenta, velhote?"

Provoquei e vi uma chama se acender dentro dos olhos dele, falando exatamente o que eu havia feito. Havia provocado além do que já fizera, e eu pagaria por isso.

"O que disse?"

Eu tinha duas escolhas, ou repetir ou dar para trás, fugir. Minha mente sempre levava o melhor de mim e eu pagaria para ver o que ele faria.

"Perguntei se não aguentaria, velhote."

Daryl sorriu pelo canto da boca, virando-se e pegando as roupas no chão, inclusive as minhas. Comecei a rir enquanto o vi se afastar, voltando para a casa. Sai da água rapidamente, vendo Daryl vários passos a minha frente, sempre olhando por cima do ombro para ver se eu estava seguindo-o.

Por um segundo pensei na situação em que estávamos. Deus, eu deveria ter vergonha. Eu estava em um lugar aberto, onde qualquer pessoa poderia me ver e eu não estava ligando para isso. Daryl percebeu que eu estava pensativa demais porque parou e me esperou, entregando minha camiseta e colocando a própria calça sem nada por debaixo.

"Velhote?"

Eu ri e comecei a andar em sua frente para ir para a casa.

"Eu estou pronta para a próxima, você está?"

Nunca senti meu rosto ficar tão quente de vergonha e agradecia de não estar olhando para ele nesse momento. O ouvi rosnar atrás de mim, mas não tive coragem de olhar. Vi a casa a nossa frente e agradeci por já estarmos no quintal.

"Continue rebolando desse jeito na minha frente e logo estarei."

Era outro Daryl. Aquele caçava sim, espreitava e perturbava a presa. Deus, eu não deveria amar tanto. Mas amava, amava sim. E amo. Amo até hoje tudo que ele me diz, das palavras carinhosas as coisas sujas e degradantes. Amo Daryl por inteiro.

"Como, assim?"

Rebolei levemente ainda sem ter coragem de olhar para trás e apenas escutei um outro rosnado, dessa vez um que nunca tinha ouvido, uma ameaça. Medo me fez olhar por cima do ombro enquanto entrava na casa.

"Dez segundos para você estar na cama."

Meu coração saltou. O rosto de Daryl estava transformado em uma máscara de insanidade. Eu havia cruzado um limite. Ele me disse naquela mesma noite que eu havia quebrado um limite rebolando a sua frente, que ele sempre me olhara andar a sua frente, mas ao estar ali, sem nada me cobrindo sem ser a camiseta, oferecendo-me para ele, libertou algo que ele temia que eu ainda não estivesse pronta. E ele estava certo, eu não estava. Não totalmente.


	8. Chapter 8

_Vendada_

A estrada estava livre por muitos quilômetros e estávamos em silêncio dentro do carro. Eu olhava pela janela, mas não via nada do lado de fora. Estava pensando sobre o que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Meu corpo ainda reclamava, estava com algumas marcas no pescoço, ombro, final das costas, e imaginava que Daryl deveria estar do mesmo jeito.

Arrebentamos nossos limites ali, naquela noite. Eu estava aprendendo o que gostava, e eu estava aprendendo que gostava de Daryl Dixon, do lado forte, do lado insano, do lado bruto. Engoli em seco evitando pensar demais no que acontecera. Eu estaria excitada novamente em alguns minutos e pularia no colo dele se não me controlasse, mas ele estava quieto por esse e outro motivo. Daryl estava quieto desde que saíra da cama ontem de madrugada, a boca avermelhada do meu sangue, suor escorrendo por todo o corpo, os olhos arregalados, assustados com o que fizemos.

Eu sabia que ele perderia o controle, mas nada havia preparado Daryl para isso, e nem mesmo o havia preparado para que ele me visse aceitando isso tão bem e de bom grado. Ele não estava preparado para que eu gostasse daquilo, não estava preparado para me aceitar e querer mais do que ele tanto tentara esconder.

Me mexi e olhei Daryl, fitei seu perfil enquanto ele dirigia, os olhos observando o ponteiro da gasolina, vendo em quanto tempo teríamos que abandonar o carro e continuar a pé. Por alguns quilômetros vi que estávamos seguindo para um lote em planejamento, algo como um condomínio. Não queria criar esperança de acharmos outra casa, de acharmos outro lugar seguro para nos abrigarmos por um tempo.

"Vamos ficar nesse silêncio até quando?"

Ele grunhiu. Quando Daryl não queria falar sobre algo ele grunhia, grunhia e continuava em silêncio logo após. E eu não estava querendo isso. Queria conversar, queria saber o que desencadeara tudo aquilo ontem. E queria _mais_.

"Daryl, porque não fala comigo sobre ontem?" Ele grunhiu novamente. "Daryl, fala comigo."

Ele grunhiu e apertou as mãos no volante, os olhos me observando brevemente pelo canto. Eu queria mais do que tudo que Daryl falasse comigo, que me dissesse o porque de tudo aquilo. O porque do silêncio e o porque de ontem.

Suspirei alto, vendo-o mover as mãos no volante, ele fazia isso quando estava nervoso, pensativo, evitando pensar demais. Me movi novamente, o espaço entre nós dois no carro não era tão grande, mas estávamos separados. Me aproximei, movendo minha perna até que estivesse próxima da dele, minha mão solta em meu colo.

"Você não tem idade, Bethanie." Ele disse baixo, sério, sombrio. "Não tem idade para o que aconteceu…" Ele levou a mão para esquerda para a nuca, coçando-a. "Eu… não posso. Merda, Beth."

Eu entendi. Eu _realmente_ entendia o receio dele. Realmente entendia que ele estava com medo de que _aquele_ Daryl tomasse conta dele, o dominasse e por consequência, me dominasse. Mas o que Daryl não entendia era que eu queria. Eu realmente queria que aquilo acontecesse. E eu sabia que com Daryl eu teria que dizer todas as letras ou ficaríamos naquela dança eternamente.

"Eu te disse que queria isso, Daryl." Engoli em seco afundando meus próprios receios. "Te disse que queria ser amarrada, vendada, apanhar…" Eu poderia continuar a lista, mas vi os nós dos dedos dele ficarem brancos enquanto apertavam sem dó alguma o volante. "Ontem… você apenas… foi você mesmo."

"É isso mesmo que você não deveria querer, Bethanie."

"Eu quero você, Daryl."

Aquela foi a última coisa que falei e ele também. Após aquelas palavras nos permitimos afundar no silêncio em apenas tentar entender. Eu queria entender o receio e Daryl queria entender minha aceitação e ânsia para ser dele, de _todo_ ele.

* * *

A gasolina havia acabado há quatro horas e estávamos a pé, caminhando para chegarmos ao tal lugar que deveríamos estar seguros, no condomínio em construção. Daryl havia me dito que deveríamos pensar seriamente no que faríamos caso encontrássemos tal lugar habitável.

Eu queria dizer que deveríamos ficar ali, não mais sair, não mais procurar, não nos arriscar, mas aquilo o mataria, assim como quase o matou quando disse em uma briga algum tempo depois. Eu queria nossa família, mas nos queria vivos. E a cada vez que Daryl saia eu não tinha certeza se ele voltaria.

Nas próximas três noites, dormimos em carros na estrada, revezando turnos, seguindo durante o dia. A comida estava rareando e Daryl achava que seria melhor não entrar demais na floresta para caçar uma vez que faltava pouco para chegarmos ao tal lugar.

Matamos poucos dos errantes, conversamos pouco, nos olhamos pouco. Daryl estava com medo, e ao passar os dias notei que o medo era de me perder. O medo era de me assustar, de me afastar. E eu dançaria ao redor dele até provar que não iria a lugar algum. Mas antes, precisávamos descobrir se o local seguro, realmente era isso.

* * *

Seis dias. Foram seis longos dias andando após a gasolina do carro acabar para conseguirmos chegar até os portões de Alexandria. No começo eu não queria entrar de modo algum. Mas então, se eu soubesse o que me aguardaria dentro daqueles portões, eu teria chutado as grades abaixo. Daryl chegou aos portões com a besta levantada, minha arma estava em minha mão, minha faca pronta para ser puxada.

Eu tremia de medo, mas também de cansaço, de dor, de fome, de sede. Eu queria muito acreditar que Daryl estava certo, que aquele era um lugar seguro, mas já havíamos nos enganado tantas vezes. Ouvimos um leve raspar de botas e logo alguém aparecia por cima dos grandes muros de metal que haviam colocado ali.

Meus joelhos cederam e guardei minha arma ao ouvir meu nome tão baixo que achei ser ilusão. Olhei para Daryl e o vi abaixando a besta, os olhos me fitando a seu lado. Deus, eu deveria estar alucinando. Mas então os portões foram abertos com força e rapidamente e a voz de Glenn vindo em nossa direção era real demais.

Sorri enquanto chorava e fiquei tão desesperada por abraçá-lo e me certificar que ele era real, que o derrubei no chão. Era tão estranho poder respirar novamente, poder sentir minha família novamente. Poder saber que eles estavam ali, porque se Glenn estava ali, Maggie também estaria.

"Beth, é você mesmo?" Glenn também não parecia acreditar. Nos levantamos devagar, Daryl estava a nosso lado, um sorriso passava pelo canto de sua boca. "Todos vão adorar isso."

As próximas horas foram estranhas. Lembro que foi como estar novamente entre estranhos, mas estranhos que eram minha família. Meu sangue, mas ao mesmo tempo não. Daryl havia se tornado tudo que eu tinha como referência e todos eles de volta me deixavam sem norte, sem um rumo certo a seguir.

Maggie estava grávida, a pequena barriga já começava a despontar da calça, Judith já começara a balbuciar palavras, Carl estava tão grande, Rick, Michonne e Carol estavam diferentes, mas ao mesmo tempo iguais. Vários outros conheci brevemente, apenas ouvindo seus nomes e sorrindo enquanto os olhava. Procurei Daryl entre os outros e o achei com Rick, os olhos vidrados nos meus enquanto escutava o que o Xerife tinha a dizer, um sorriso perturbador brotando em seus lábios.

Tentei entender, mas ele apenas acenava devagar, concordando com algo que Rick dizia e então ele encarou o outro homem, sua expressão mudando totalmente para séria. Rick me fitou por alguns segundos e então:

"Beth, poderia vir aqui?" Andei devagar até os dois, todos os presentes dentro daquela sala espaçosa na casa de Rick me fitando. "Onde vai ficar?"

Maggie como sempre falava por mim, decidiu que isso poderia continuar.

"Comigo e Glenn, claro."

Mas dessa vez, ela estava errada. Redondamente errada.

"Não." Dei um passo para trás, ficando ao lado de Daryl e encarando Maggie e todos na sala. Não havia um par de olhos que não estava me fitando. Alguns curiosos, outros surpresos. Eu nunca havia falado com Maggie daquele jeito. Ela estava surpresa. "Vou ficar com Daryl."

Carol prendeu a respiração e Carl pareceu chateado, minhas palavras causaram um impacto interessante no grupo. Eles não imaginavam o peso que aquelas palavras tiveram para Daryl. Nem eu imaginava, não até um pouco mais tarde naquela noite.

"Por que?"

"Porque quero, Maggie."

Algo como uma risada baixa saiu da garganta de Daryl e me virei para olhá-lo. Seus olhos claros estavam em mim e ele disse:

"Rick tem uma casa menor ao fim da rua. Disse que é minha, se eu quiser. Dois quartos." Ele deu de ombros, mas os olhos não deixaram os meus por nenhum segundo. Sorri, eu entendia o que ele não queria dizer. O que ele não _conseguia_ dizer.

"Eu vou." Me virei e encarei todos. "Morarei com Daryl."

Minhas palavras saíram como ponto final, porque nem mesmo Maggie ousou me questionar ou me dizer o contrário, ao menos não na frente dos outros. Eu sabia que ela gostaria de me encher de perguntas mais a noite. E então começaram os questionamentos, as perguntas, as histórias e tudo passou como um borrão. Há mais de uma semana estávamos sozinhos, perdidos e sem família a não ser nós dois. Agora tínhamos todos de volta e isso me sufocava.

Na primeira oportunidade que tive, saí da casa de Rick, seguindo para a casa que Daryl havia dito que seria dele e eu poderia dividir. Ele estava conversando com Rick quando eu saí, eu não queria perturbá-lo. Ele parecia mais relaxa, mais 'em casa' ao redor de Rick que eu não queria tirar isso dele. Respirei fundo e observei a casa enquanto me aproximava.

Era uma modesta casa, parecia 'nossa primeira' casa. A iluminação era mínima na rua, algumas casas estavam totalmente apagadas, algumas tinha velas em alguns cômodos. A casa que Rick dera a Daryl era a última da rua e parecia ser algum tipo de casa de caseiro. Achei perfeita.

Subi na pequena varanda e ouvi a madeira ranger embaixo de minha bota. Sorri. Aquilo era tão familiar e ao mesmo tempo tão estranho. Eu queria que tudo ficasse bem, que conseguisse acreditar que essa comunidade comandada por Rick e Daine poderia dar certo, que o mundo acabando do lado de fora não fosse invadir e nos matar; mas eu estava cética demais para acreditar nisso.

Girei a maçaneta e a porta se abriu devagar, dando visão para uma pequena sala com dois ambientes. Era pequena e a pouca luz não me ajudava em nada, mas eu conseguia ver alguma coisa. Vi móveis nos dois ambientes, entrei deixando a porta aberta para conseguir me mover lá dentro. Achei meu caminho para a pequena cozinha, com um balcão e uma área de lavanderia pequena e a porta dos fundos. Indo para direita e seguindo a pouca iluminação que entrava pelas janelas, encontrei os dois quartos. Um tinha cama de casal e o outro uma cama de solteiro, cômodas e criado-mudo. Logo em frente aos quartos estava o banheiro, com uma banheira e um chuveiro juntos. Achei a casa feita para um casal.

Encostei no batente e percebi que estava sendo observada. Virei o rosto para a direção da porta de entrada e lá estava Maggie, seu rosto estava encoberto pelas sombras, mas eu conseguia divisar que ela não estava sorrindo. Maggie não deveria estar muito feliz comigo.

"Você mudou."

Ela comentou e me senti como se eu mudasse bem em frente aos olhos dela, mas a verdade é que eu vinha mudando aos poucos, eu vinha modificando minha vida desde a prisão, e agora eu estava longe de ser a Beth que ela conhecia. Eu estava bem longe de ser quem era quando nos separamos.

"Você também." disse apontando para sua barriga.

Maggie sorriu e se aproximou, ficando a meu lado, olhando para dentro do banheiro como eu estava fazendo quando a percebi ali.

"Você e Daryl…" Eu sorri e a olhei. Maggie sempre foi uma pessoa de dizer exatamente o que achava, o que queria, não seria diferente. "Vocês estão juntos?"

Eu não sabia responder aquilo. Eu sabia resposta que tinha pra mim, mas dizer que estava com ele, era algo que eu ainda não conseguia. Porque a realidade era que eu não sabia o que éramos ou como estávamos. Tudo que eu sabia era que eu já era dele.

"Maggie, nós…" Eu me movi andando pela sala mal iluminada. Sentia os olhos de Maggie em mim.

"Ele também está diferente." Ela comentou se aproximando e sentando no sofá pequeno no canto. Me sentei no outro, a sua frente, a mesa de café entre nós. Maggie estava diferente. Em outros tempos ela teria gritado e exigido saber o que acontecia entre nós. Hoje, ela está muito diferente, parece mais calma, pensativa. "Eu vi como ele te olha. Ele parece… ele parece que te venera."

Sorri no escuro. Maggie mal sabia que era o contrário. Eu venera Daryl, eu era dele. Ficamos em silêncio um tempo, mas Maggie não consegue se controlar, por mais calma que estivesse, por mais centrada que ela parecesse.

"Vocês estão…"

"Bethanie."

Daryl me chamou da porta de entrada e eu não havia ouvido ele subir os pequenos degraus e aparentemente Maggie também não. Nos viramos, olhando-o. Ele estava sério, apesar de que pela falta de luz ele parecia não estar nada feliz. Vi pelo canto de olho Maggie se levantar e ir na direção da porta, porém, parar e me fitar por cima do próprio ombro.

"Amanhã conversamos."

Não foi uma pergunta e eu lembro de que quis me esconder das perguntas que ela faria no dia seguinte. Ela bateu a mão ao lado da porta e ligou a única lâmpada da sala, me deixando embaixo de um foco de luz.

Daryl deu passagem para que ela saísse e logo após entrou e fechou a porta, os olhos colados em mim. Sabia bem o que ele não queria dizer, mas eu queria ouvir. Eu queria ouvir tudo que Rick lhe dissera.

"Rick disse algo?"

Daryl entrou devagar e olhou toda a casa como eu havia feito, mas checou a janela e a porta dos fundos, talvez essa mania nunca nos deixasse. Ele se sentou onde Maggie estava, colocando a besta a seu pé.

"Ele me perguntou." O vi me fitar sério, talvez ali eu achasse a resposta para o que Maggie tinha me perguntado. "Ele quis saber se vamos ficar juntos."

Assenti. Eu não queria falar nada e assustá-lo a ponto que ele não falasse mais nada. Daryl era arredio quando se abria, mas comigo ele melhorou com o tempo, mas ali ainda estávamos dando pequenos passos.

"Bethanie." O olhei e tentei parecer calma, mas sabia que estava falhando miseravelmente. Ele continuou. "É minha?"

Minha garganta fechou, eu queria dizer que sim, mas meu corpo queria provar que eu era, que eu era toda dela. Me levantei, seguindo para frente, sentando em seu colo, uma perna de cada lado das dele, minhas mãos em seus ombros. Daryl respirou fundo, como se um alívio corresse seu corpo. E eu senti um alívio correr o meu.

"Eles não vão me fazer mudar de ideia. Eu disse que era sua, Daryl."

Beijei devagar sua boca, sentindo que ele segurava minha cintura, apertando devagar, me puxando para mais perto, me abraçando e me colando em seu corpo.

"Vai se arrepender, Beth."

A voz dele era calma, mas baixa, sombria.

"Eu quero você."

Eu disse baixo, mas minha boca estava colada a dele, e o senti se excitar com essa declaração. Deus, Daryl não precisava de nada para enlouquecer comigo e eu também não precisava de nada mais para enlouquecer com ele. Sorri enquanto o beijava novamente, mas então ele parou, suas iris ficando negras enquanto me olhavam seriamente.

"Preciso de um banho."

A declaração dele me deixou surpresa, mas também não recusava que precisaria de um banho, mesmo que logo após precisaríamos de outro. Agora poderíamos nos dar ao luxo de tomar banho todos os dias, ao menos por enquanto.

Eu via aquela chama em seus olhos, mas havia algo mais. E eu viria a descobrir em poucos minutos.

* * *

É uma grande realidade que quando se perde um sentido, os outros se intensificam. Estar vendada me fez sentir mais e mais os toques, suspiros e gosto de Daryl. E eu estremecia a cada toque de sua mão, a cada vez que ele colocava os dedos em sua própria boca e logo após na minha, me fazendo sentir seu gosto.

Ele havia tomado banho antes e então eu entrei na banheira e quando saí, Daryl estava no quarto, uma cadeira da cozinha no centro, as cortinas fechadas, todo o resto da casa no escuro. O observei e o vi sentado na cama, olhando a cadeira. Eu sabia o que ele queria. Me sentei na cadeira, a toalha sendo a única coisa que eu estava usando. Ouvi Daryl se mover ao meu lado, e então ele colocou um pano em meus olhos, me deixando totalmente vendada.

"Você disse que que queria ser vendada, Bethanie."

"S-sim…"

Eu estremeci e gaguejei enquanto falava, mas não era medo. Nunca tive medo de Daryl, não tinha medo dele e nunca tivera. Ele andou ao meu redor, eu conseguia ouvir sua respiração, e então senti sua mão em meu rosto, a pele quente combinava com a minha.

"Eu não sei como você consegue isso, Bethanie." Ele disse baixo, sua voz a minha direita, sua mão segurando meu maxilar. "Mas você consegue… você quer que eu perca o controle… quer que eu…" Ele tirou a mão de meu rosto e eu me senti sem chão. Queria que ele me tocasse, queria tocá-lo. Estar vendada estava me deixando louca e não havia passado nenhum momento.

"Rick quis saber." A mão dele voltou a meu rosto, mas dessa vez o dedo dele correu meu lábio inferior abrindo minha boca. "Ele me perguntou se me forcei em você…" A raiva passou por sua voz, mas então ela ficou divertida e mais baixa. "Mas disse que foi você, Bethanie. Disse que você que se _forçou_ em mim."

Eu ri e ele soltou meu lábio, para logo após voltar e senti que seu dedão estava molhado. Senti seu gosto. Ele havia colocado o dedo na boca e colocado na minha. Eu estremeci. Adorava seu gosto, seu cheiro, tudo.

"Ele quis saber se você é minha." A raiva voltou a sua voz. "Ele parece ver que mulher você se tornou." Ele retirou o dedo de minha boca novamente e logo após voltou ainda molhado. "Eu disse que você era minha, Bethanie. Inteira. Cada maldita parte…" O senti respirar mais rápido. Estremeci e apertei a toalha em meu colo. Ela se soltou e ouvi a respiração de Daryl parar por um breve momento. "Abra a boca."

Agora mais um dedo voltava molhado para minha boca e eu queria mais, queria Daryl por inteiro em mim. Estremeci e ele se aproximou, o calor de seu corpo passando para o meu. Ele se moveu devagar, não parecia ter pressa alguma, mesmo que eu estivesse quase morrendo para ser dele mais uma vez.

Eu ouvi Daryl arrastando uma cadeira logo a minha frente, sua respiração baixa e pesada me fazendo saber que ele estava tão excitado quanto eu.

"Minha mão… onde quer?"

Estremeci e coloquei sua mão em meu seio, apertando com força, ouvindo minha respiração acelerar. A de Daryl ficou suspensa por um tempo, como se o que eu tivesse acabado de fazer o tivesse chocado ao ponto do silêncio. Porém, ele logo apertou os dedos por minha carne, meu gemido de dor ecoando pelo cômodo. Deus, eu deveria estar quente como o inferno, pois sentia suor começar a escorrer por minhas costas, minha vontade de Daryl apenas crescendo. Respirei fundo ao senti-lo se aproximar mais, a cadeira raspando no chão de madeira.

"Mais?"

Sua voz estava irreconhecível, ou talvez eu estivesse imaginando, já que tudo parecia mais intenso e mais forte quando eu estava vendada. Daryl seguiu com a outra mão por minha cintura, apertava agora meu quadril, me tirando da cadeira, me fazendo sentar em seu colo, uma perna de cada lado.

"Mais, Daryl. Por favor."

Minha voz estava baixa, tremida, eu _precisava_ dele. Estremeci mais uma vez ao senti-lo beijar meu colo, a língua trilhando calmos caminhos até meus seios, sugando cada mamilo de uma vez, me fazendo apertar os dedos em suas costas, cravar as unhas pequenas em suas cicatrizes.

"Daryl."

Eu queria vê-lo. Queria ver Daryl perder o controle novamente, mas algo como ser impossibilitada de ver, de poder assistir fosse o que ele fosse fazer comigo, me deixava mais e mais excitada. Não saber seu próximo passo, me deixava ansiando cada vez mais.

"Minha, Beth." Ele sussurrou enquanto cravava os dentes em meu pescoço, as mãos apertando meu bumbum e me puxando com força contra seu corpo. Deus, ele estava quase. Daryl estava quase a beira da insanidade, o que me deixava assustada por não poder ver a transformação em seus olhos e ao mesmo tempo, me deixando ansiosa por poder sentir o descontrole chegando em minha pele.

"Vai se arrepender, Bethanie. Vai se arrepender de ser minha."

Era uma promessa, e eu sabia bem que ele não iria recuar enquanto eu não mostrasse que não seria daquele modo. Me empurrei contra ele, querendo seu corpo dentro do meu, naquele momento. E não foi necessário mais uma vez, Daryl entrou em mim devagar, deslizando centímetro a centímetro, sua respiração suspensa todo o caminho.

"Merda, Bethanie."

Ele disse assim que o senti estar inteiro dentro de mim, e eu queria. Queria Daryl ainda mais fundo, ainda mais dentro. Eu queria que ele me tivesse e nunca se arrependesse. Movi meu corpo, os dedos dele trilhando minhas costas, me apertando contra ele, me segurando mais firme.

"Não se mova, Beth… eu não vou durar muito mais."

Sorri e ele deve ter visto, pois se levantou comigo em seu colo, o movimento fazendo com que ele deslizasse para dentro e para fora de mim. Soltei um longo e satisfeito gemido. Mas logo após ele começou a andar e após alguns passos o senti se inclinar, sentando novamente e então me soltando.

Senti o colchão embaixo de meus joelhos e sabia que estávamos na cama. Era hora. Ele me deixaria ter o controle. Ele estava me deixando ter o controle, 'dominá-lo', mesmo que eu estivesse vendada. E talvez fosse por isso. Talvez esse fosse o motivo dele me deixar guiar, pois vendada eu não veria que ele estava 'vulnerável'.

Movi meu quadril em um ritmo frenético. Suor escorria por minhas costas, eu sentia que estávamos banhados em suor já, mas ele não havia me tocado mais e eu estava totalmente no controle. Pensei em tirar a venda, mas acabaria com tudo. Senti meu orgasmo se aproximando, meus gemidos mais e mais altos, os dele parecendo rosnados apenas me empurravam mais e mais perto da beira.

Apoiei as mãos no peito de Daryl e então ele puxou minha venda. Pisquei assustada, mas meu quadril tinha vida própria, não parou de se mover, rebolando e achando a fricção perfeita. Daryl me olhou nos olhos, as mãos indo para trás da cabeça, como se estivesse assistindo algo na TV. E lá estava. Lá estava aquela chama insana que se acendia a cada vez que ele perdia o controle.

"Goze, Bethanie."

E foi isso. Ele sorrindo e me dizendo para gozar que foi minha perdição. Estremeci várias vezes enquanto sentia que ele movia-se devagar, mas certeiro dentro de mim, e então ele veio. Os olhos colados aos meus, o corpo tenso, a boca aberta e um gemido rouco e curto escapando de sua boca.

"Você vai me matar, Bethanie."

Ele me puxou e me fez deitar em seu peito, as mãos apertando minhas costas, meu prendendo com ele. Dei risada em seu peito enquanto ouvia seu coração desacelerar.

"Se eu te matar, não vou mais ter isso." Levantei o rosto e o olhei dentro daqueles olhos que voltavam ao verde aos poucos. "E eu quero isso pra sempre."

"Você fala isso com ele dentro de você."

Fiz uma careta de nojo e ele deu risada, beijando o topo da minha cabeça e acariciando minhas costas de forma rude. Sorri enquanto abaixava novamente a cabeça em seu peito e esticava as pernas para poder deitar corretamente. Ele não estava errado ao falar que eu o queria sempre dentro de mim, mas queria o que era meu e estava do lado de fora. O que era meu, e eu não poderia largar nunca.


	9. Chapter 9

_Sufocar_

Dias. Nossos dias em Alexandria tornaram-se rotina. Daryl me olhava diferente todos os dias de manhã quando acordávamos enroscados um no outro, era como se ainda não acreditasse que estávamos ali, juntos. Deus, lembro como se fosse hoje, o dia que acordamos enroscados na cama após ele me vendar.

Daryl abriu os olhos e sua mão se fechou ao redor de minha nuca, puxando o corpo contra o seu ao ouvir batidas nas portas. Estiquei minha mão até a faca que estava na cabeceira da cama, mas então ouvimos a voz de Rick e relaxamos brevemente, olhando um para o outro.

Mordi meu lábio, meu corpo estava doendo em partes que me faziam sorrir e Daryl apenas me observou. Rick bateu na porta novamente e eu me desenrosquei dele, saindo da cama e indo até nossas mochilas, roubando uma camiseta dele, acredito que era a única com mangas, e a colocando pela minha cabeça.

"Bethanie…"

O tom de Daryl foi um aviso. Um aviso para que eu não fosse até a porta apenas de camiseta. Sorri enquanto colocava meu cabelo para cima, fui em direção a porta do quarto.

"Não..."

Sorri enquanto andava na direção da porta da sala, sabendo bem que ele estaria atrás de mim em um segundo. Daryl havia deixado bem claro que ele estava com ciúmes de Rick após ele ter perguntado se estávamos juntos. Deus, Daryl com ciúmes é algo que gosto de ver, apesar de temer suas reações para as outras pessoas.

Minha mão segurou a maçaneta, mas Daryl segurou-a também. Olhei em seus olhos por cima de meu ombro, ele estava usando uma calça jeans e uma camiseta; como ele havia se trocado tão rápido era um mistério. Vi em seus olhos algo como um aviso de que eu deveria me afastar da porta.

"Por que?"

"Minha, Bethanie. _Minha_ _._ "

Essa possessividade deveria me matar, me deixar com medo. Deus, Rick era apenas um membro de nossa família disfuncional, mas… dei um passo para trás, soltando a maçaneta e ficando atrás da porta enquanto Daryl abria essa devagar, apenas um pedaço e olhava para Rick.

"Daryl." Daryl apenas balançou a cabeça enquanto passava a mão no rosto jogando parte do cabelo para trás. "Beth está acordada?" Vi Daryl assentir novamente, mas não fazer o mínimo movimento para deixar Rick entrar ou ir me chamar. Acredito que Rick percebeu que Daryl estava a todo custo me deixando fora da conversa, e acredito que ele entendeu o motivo. "Precisamos conversar sobre o que vão fazer."

"Podemos ficar com a guarda."

A voz de Daryl em meu ouvido já havia feito descer um arrepio em minha espinha e se concentrar entre minhas pernas, mas ouvi-lo falar com Rick, a voz ainda rouca de sono, os olhos mirando seriamente o homem a sua frente… Sim, eu já sabia naquela época que teria que me controlar, pois conhecia Daryl, ele não me deixaria demonstrar o quanto gostava dele na frente das pessoas, mas após aquilo, após ouvi-lo falar daquele jeito eu sabia que teria que fazer um esforço ainda maior.

"Ela está apta?"

Rick perguntou com certa incerteza na voz e eu entendia perfeitamente o motivo. Quando ele me viu pela última vez, eu apenas tomava conta de Judith e ele tinha todos os motivos do mundo para achar que eu ainda apenas conseguiria fazer isso e serviços de casa. Ele deveria achar que eu ainda era apenas uma garotinha que não sabia nada sobre proteger quem eu amava. Afinal, estando com Daryl, eu realmente não deveria ter necessitado aprender; porém, ele estava muito enganado. Eu havia dito para Daryl que logo não precisaria dele para me proteger e hoje eu não preciso.

"Ela fazia rondas enquanto estávamos sozinhos. Confio nela."

Ouvi-lo dizer aquilo me deixou satisfeita, e aparentemente Rick também.

"Certo." Rick disse, mas havia uma entonação de que ele continuaria a frase. O ouvi mover-se, mudando o peso da perna, e ele pareceu se aproximar de Daryl. "Daryl, Maggie veio falar comigo."

Apurei meus ouvidos. Lembro da sensação gelada que desceu minha garganta naquele momento. Maggie havia falado com Rick e isso não me deixava nem um pouco confortável. Ela não poderia fazer isso, eu não queria que ela o fizesse.

"Não é meu problema."

Daryl havia colocado um ponto final, mas Rick não. Prendi minha respiração.

"Ela é apenas uma garota."

"Ela é _minha_ _._ "

A possessividade na palavra de Daryl me fez estremecer novamente. Daryl estava olhando fixamente Rick, e eu sabia que Rick também estaria olhando Daryl com o mesmo olhar. Deus, aquilo poderia ter criado uma guerra.

"Ela concorda com isso?"

Essa eu teria que responder. Puxei a porta com força do aperto de Daryl, pegando ambos de surpresa. Rick deu um passo para trás e Daryl me olhou sério. Cruzei os braços e olhei Rick seriamente. Ele desceu rapidamente os olhos por mim e voltou a olhar Daryl, seus olhos questionadores.

"Bom dia, Rick. Não só concordo, como eu impus isso para Daryl. Caso Maggie tenha algo para dizer, ela pode vir conversar comigo. Caso _você_ tenha algo a dizer…" Deixei a pergunta no ar, meu corpo afastando-se de Rick, encostando no peito de Daryl, deixando uma mensagem bem clara ali.

"Bom dia, Beth." Rick olhou para os lados, seus olhos claros não sabendo bem para onde olhar ou para quem. "Sua irmã veio me questionar se Daryl havia dito algo."

"Ele acabou de dizer." Meu corpo estremeceu ao sentir Daryl tremer de raiva. "Conversarei com ela."

Rick assentiu e olhou Daryl nos olhos novamente.

"Vou esperar vocês para mostrar a casa de armas e os postos de guarda."

Daryl bateu a porta antes que eu pudesse dizer algo mais, a raiva brotando de seus poros. O que eu não sabia era sobre o que ele estava mais bravo: comigo, com Maggie ou com Rick.

"Daryl…"

Ele se virou rápido e foi em direção ao quarto. O segui não querendo deixá-lo sem saber o porque eu tinha feito aquilo. O vi parar perto da cama, tirando a roupa por completo.

"Daryl?"

"Sua irmã…"

"Maggie vai _ter_ que entender."

"Ela não vai."

"Não me importo."

Puxei a camiseta pela cabeça e olhei fundo nos olhos de Daryl, ele ainda estava com receio de que eu o deixasse e ele precisava entender que isso não aconteceria.

"Maggie pode espernear, gritar, xingar, eu sou _sua_ _._ "

Ele avançou contra mim, seus olhos mirando os meus seriamente. Ele não me segurou, apenas prensou o corpo contra o meu na porta. Levantei a cabeça, minha boca se abrindo devagar, os olhos escuros dele desceram para meus lábios.

"Minha, Bethanie."

"Sua." Assenti enquanto enrolava meus dedos em seu cabelo e beijava sua boca com mais força do que já havia beijado antes.

* * *

Havia gritado com Maggie por alguns minutos, deixando claro que minha vida já não mais lhe dizia respeito. Eu era adulta, eu faria o que bem entenderia, fosse com quem fosse ou o que fosse. A pequena roda de pessoas que se juntara ao longe para nos ouvir, fingiu que não estava nos ouvindo ou prestando atenção assim que eu me afastei dela; porém, Rick estava me esperando quando fui em direção a nossa casa.

"Rick."

Sentei a seu lado nos degraus de nossa varanda, Daryl ainda levaria alguns minutos para chegar. Esse era o momento perfeito para que eu fizesse Rick entender.

"Beth."

Ele ficou em silêncio. Seus olhos vagavam pelas ruas de Alexandria e eu sabia bem que ele estava procurando as palavras certas.

"Ele é muito mais velho."

"Ele é _meu_ _,_ Rick. Apenas isso."

"Sua irmã… ela acha que Daryl se aproveitou de você."

Eu ri. Sim. Eu ri dessa frase porque realmente havia acontecido o contrário. _Eu_ havia me aproveitado dele. _Eu_ havia feito Daryl ficar comigo, não o contrário.

"Você acredita nisso?" Ele balançou a cabeça dizendo que não, mas evitou me olhar. " _Eu_ fiz Daryl aceitar que era meu. _Eu_ fiz Daryl ver que éramos um do outro. Não…" Parei, eu sabia o que falar, mas aquelas palavras chocariam Rick. E talvez aquilo fosse o que ele precisava. Respirei fundo e olhei seu rosto de perfil, os olhos verdes ainda correndo as ruas de Alexandria. "Eu fiz Daryl fazer as coisas que eu queria, ele… ele me negou tantas vezes que o certo seria dizer que eu abuso dele." Rick me olhou surpreso nesse momento, nossos olhos colados um no outro. "Eu fiz Daryl me querer, eu fiz Daryl me tomar, eu fiz Daryl perder o controle sobre ele mesmo. Eu, Rick, nunca ele."

Vi Rick engolir em seco, os olhos me observando, tentando buscar alguma mentira em minha palavras e lembro que relaxei, ele não encontraria nenhuma mentira ali.

"O que… fez Daryl fazer?"

Sorri e me virei para frente, meus olhos vendo a calma que aquele lugar passava era assustadora. Eu não me acostumei até hoje.

"Perversões." Ri enquanto olhava Rick engolir em seco novamente, seus olhos olhavam os meus sérios. "O que mais, Rick?! O que mais eu poderia querer dele?!"

"Beth…" Ele se moveu, o corpo tenso. "O que você fez ele fazer?"

Aquilo era pessoal demais e ele sabia, mas parecia que Rick precisava desse choque de realidade.

" _Tudo_."

A palavra séria e baixa fez o efeito desejado. Rick engoliu em seco novamente, seus olhos me mirando com força, como se ele estivesse entrando em minha mente e vendo as imagens que eu havia trazido para frente de todas as outras ao pensar em Daryl.

"Bethanie."

A voz de Daryl nos tirou do devaneio particular que cada um de nós dois estávamos e Rick olhou Daryl. Eu conseguia ver em seu perfil que ele não olhava Daryl como um homem que havia pervertido uma garota, ele olhava Daryl do mesmo modo de antigamente: um irmão.

Entretanto, Daryl já olhava Rick como uma ameaça, e eu comecei a ver ali o erro de ter dito qualquer coisa para Rick. Daryl me fitou sério, os olhos em chamas negras de raiva. Eu teria problemas em apagá-las.

Rick deve ter notado algo, pois apenas assentiu para nós dois, indo embora no segundo seguinte enquanto eu e Daryl nos encarávamos sérios.

"Me olhar assim não mudará o fato de que ele precisava escutar o que eu tinha para falar."

Gasolina. Eu havia acabado de jogar gasolina naquela pequena chama que eram os olhos de Daryl. Ele estava com ciúmes e havia acabado de fazê-lo sentir ainda mais. Me virei, entrando. Se ele diria algo, o faria dentro da casa onde ninguém poderia nos ver ou escutar.

"O que ele queria saber?"

"O que fiz você fazer."

"O que você disse?"

"Tudo."

Ele bateu a porta me fazendo pular de susto, me virei para olhá-lo, ele estava no meio da sala enquanto eu estava indo para o quarto. Parei no corredor e cruzei os braços, olhando-o de forma séria.

"Tudo o que, Bethanie?"

Lá estava. A raiva, o ciúmes, o medo. Eu queria ver aquela chama apagada e a nossa chama acessa. Havia ainda tanto para termos feito tudo, mas o tudo que já tínhamos, tudo que já éramos, estava bom.

" _Tudo_."

Ele avançou alguns passos, as mãos fechadas em punhos, os olhos negros. O desafiei, fiquei no mesmo lugar, olhando para ele sem recuar.

"Ele sabe…" Ele não conseguia dizer. "O que você fez?"

"Sabe."

"Ele deve te achar…" Ele sabia. Ele sabia que ao continuar aquela frase libertaria algo que ainda estávamos começando a entender, mas que já tínhamos noção. Porém, eu não estava pronta - não 100% - para ouvir aquelas palavras. "Uma _puta_."

A palavra final e baixa saiu de sua boca com tanta raiva que eu não senti o que ela queria dizer de verdade, até que respondi.

"Apenas se for sua."

A mão dele se enroscou em meu pescoço, me obrigando a olhá-lo. Eu não estava brava com ele, apenas chateada com as palavras que ele havia dito e aquilo era revoltante. O vi engolir em seco e lembro que ele desceu os olhos por meu rosto, chegando em sua própria mão enrolada em minha garganta. E lá estava. Lá estava o brilho insano que eu havia visto em todas as vezes que dávamos um passo em nossa dança.

Hoje o brilho é ainda mais forte, ele é meu e eu sou dele, mas na época, era como se me desse a coleira para poder controlar Daryl Dixon. E isso é algo que você não recusa de modo algum.

Ele abriu a boca devagar e lambi meus lábios, minha chateação esquecida em segundos pela palavra que ele tinha usado para mim. Eu queria a boca dele de novo na minha, mas ele apenas apertou os dedos em minha garganta, meus olhos movendo-se de sua boca para seus olhos verdes escurecidos, as chamas negras transformando-se em desejo puro.

Daryl ainda olhava seus próprios dedos apertando minha garganta e movi meu corpo contra o dele, indicando que também queria atenção. Ele me olhou nos olhos, um sorriso de canto de boca surgindo por um segundo e sumindo, me indicando que ele estava gostando do que estava fazendo. Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos, sentindo Daryl apertar mais a mão em minha garganta, ficando mais e mais duro contra minha barriga. E eu queria mais. Eu queria que ele ficasse insano, que me jogasse no chão e finalmente perdesse o controle por completo mais uma vez. Eu estava sentindo falta da falta de controle dele. Eu _precisava_ dessa falta de controle.


End file.
